Uzumaki Desires: Family Edition
by yugiohfan163
Summary: After their relationship started, Naruto and Kushina must now deal with all kinds of female relatives who seem to be taking time away for the two of them to enjoy together.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki desires: family edition

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina hummed a catchy tune in her head as she was currently making breakfast. There was a reason as to why she was so happy now. She and her son tasted the forbidden fruit last night, and it was the most amazing thing she had ever done. Second to giving birth to Naruto.

Said blonde was now waking up after the long night of passion he had with his mother.

He yawned as he walked out of the room and spotted Kushina making breakfast. She was also still naked and didn't seem to notice him.

He couldn't help but grin at how beautiful she looked like without any clothes. Getting an idea, he tiptoed over to her and made her jump by reaching up to her and grabbing her breasts.

"Eeeek! N-narutoohhh~" She moaned as she felt his son grab her DD-cup breasts.

Naruto grinned and began to lightly nip her neck. "Don't you think it would be bad if someone peeked in here and saw you naked? Or is that what you're hoping for?"

"I-I..." She tried to answer with a blush.

Naruto pulled back as he knew his mom would be mad if breakfast was burnt because of him.

Kushina pouted, but understood that breakfast had to come first.

Soon the food was ready and the two enjoyed a breakfast of eggs and bacon completely in the buff.

"This is delicious Kaa-chan!" Naruto said happily, making her blush.

"Thank you Naru-kun." smiled Kushina. They went on to clean their plates of the food before they heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could be here at this hour?" Asked Naruto in surprise.

Kushina shrugged before Naruto ran to the room to get his clothes before making his way to the door.

"Alright, who is it?" He asked as he opened the door, and was surprised with who was there.

It was a tall girl with blonde hair like his that was fashioned in two pigtails. She wore a blue sweatshirt over a white tank top with a pair of blue jeans and black high heels.

"Naruko-nee?" Naruto asked in surprise upon seeing his older sister.

"Hey there Otouto." smiled Naruko pulling her little brother into a hug.

Naruto blushed upon noticing his sister's D-cup breasts and her developed body.

"Where's Kaa-chan at?" asked Naruko pulling back as she walked in.

"In the bath changing..." Naruto said before he noticed a younger girl with red hair. "Minna-chan?"

Minna had glossy red hair with a ponytail on the right side of her hair and had a green sweater on with black shorts and blue sandals.

"Onii-chan~!" She answered by hugging him.

"Hey Minna. You and Naruko just get here?"

"Yeah!" She answered. "Summer camp was really fun!"

These two girls were Kushina's daughters. Naruko was her first child who had gone to college a week ago while Minna had gone off to summer camp.

"So anything interesting happened at college, nee-chan?" Naruto asked his older sister.

"I tried to focus on my studies, but the guys there were big perverts." replied Naruko laying on the couch with Minna joining her.

"I see...did they try anything?" Growled the blonde in his overprotective sibling mode.

"A few times, but a swift kick between their legs got the message across." smiled Naruko.

Naruto chuckled at that because his sister was a black belt.

That was when Kushina came out of the bathroom with her hair still wet and her body wrapped up in a single towel.

Everyone fell silent as they looked at her.

"Kaa-san!" smiled Minna running up and hugging her mother around the legs due to her size.

"Minna-chan! Naruko-chan! How glad I am to see you!" Kushina said.

"Hey Kaa-san. Still going around half-naked I see ." grinned Naruko.

"Damn straight! I have nothing to be ashamed of!" Kushina boldly answered.

Minna looked confused by what they were talking about as Kushina headed to her room to get dressed. A little disappointed Naruto couldn't make a move with her daughters now home.

Said blonde was asking questions to his siblings about their studies.

"So, what classes did you take?" asked Naruto.

"Art, math, physical, and martial arts." Naruko answered.

"Did you manage to keep yourself from injuring the teacher?" asked Naruto as his sister had a tendency of sending each of her sensei's to the hospital.

"Well...at least Gai-sensei resisted long enough..." She answered sheepishly.

Naruto shivered at remembering the man and was thankful he wasn't his student. That jumpsuit was evil!

'But at least the weights are cool...' The blonde admitted to himself.

"So, did my little otouto find a girlfriend~!" smiled Naruko.

"N-no!" Naruto answered with a blush.

That's when Kushina walked back in with her clothes back on.

"Sorry for being late." Kushina said, taking a seat next to Naruto.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a nap in my room." stretched Naruko standing up and tickled Naruto's ear as she passed him.

Naruto just sighed as he payed attention to Minna, who was telling him about her summer camp experience.

"And then we all went swimming! But one of the boys had to go to the nurse because he was swimming in water with leeches." giggled Minna.

"Poor sap." Naruto said as Kushina agreed.

"Then we had cake that night!" jumped Minna in happiness.

Kushina smiled as she hugged her daughter in happiness, making Naruto smile.

Kushina held Minna there while Naruto walked to his room to change into some cleaner clothes.

Then after changing into a white sleeveless t-shirt and black shorts, he decided to go to Naruko's room to talk with her some more.

He saw the door to her room was slightly open. He pushed the door open to see if Naruko was still sleeping. Said blonde was sleeping on her bed...but naked!

Naruto blushed as Naruko's chest bounced with each breath as she was drooling a little and seemed to be mumbling something.

'Damn! She's hot!' He thought, subconsciously closing the door quietly and advancing towards her.

He got close enough to where he could reach out and grab her breasts if he wanted.

One part of him tried to stop him, yet another bigger part said that if he made out with his mother, what was stopping him from doing it with his sister.

He was inches from grabbing her right breasts whens he suddenly pulled him right on top of her as she was still sleeping.

Naruto couldn't help but blush as he found himself in quite the predicament.

"Mmm...no bartender...I can handle my liquor...why? Want me to kick your ass?" mumbled Naruko in her sleep.

Naruto sweatdropped at that as he tried to get out of his sister's hold.

She just held him there as his face was mushed between her breasts as she smiled in her sleep.

'Oh shit! How can I get out?!' Thought the blonde male in panic.

"Ooh, otouto...walking in while I'm in the bath...all you had to do was ask..." mumbled Naruko with a blush and smile on her face as she squeezed Naruto even tighter.

Naruto froze up upon hearing that before blushing,

'What? Is she into me?' he wondered.

He wondered why she could have feelings for him of all people...

But then he recalled that she and him use to always hang out when they were kids. Not only that, but she got closer to him after the death of their father...

Sometimes he would find her crying by herself and he had to hug her to get her to calm down.

There was also the incident where he was being bullied by a older kid, yet it was Naruko that put an end to it by knocking down the bully. After that she took on martial arts and made her as strong as she was now.

So one could say they always had a special relationship, just not like the one he and his mother had.

But now it seemed like Naruko wanted to be more than siblings with her brother. Especially if her dreams were anything to go on.

'Now what should I do?' Wondered Naruto. He got his answer as Naruko began to slowly wake up.

'Shit!' Naruto thought in panic at what his sister could do to him if she saw him in that position.

"Hmm, Naruto? Is that you?" asked Naruko sitting up.

Naruto froze up and could only look at her with fear.

"Did you come here to grope your sister? If so, you need to work on being more discreet." yawned Naruko.

"N-no! I just came to see how you were doing!" Naruto said in panic.

"What, you didn't even stare at my breasts?" pouted Naruko pressing them together.

Naruto blushed as he answered subconsciously "I did..."

"Well, what did you think?" asked Naruko with a waiting look.

"They're big." He answered.

Naruko smiled before hugging Naruto into her cleavage again.

"Then why don't we skip talk and go to the main event already~?" She suggested.

Naruto blushed as Naruko reached down and grabbed the noticeable bulge in his pants.

"A-are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

"You're getting hard looking at your sister's body, and you're asking me if I'm sure about this? Kinda silly to say isn't it?" smiled Naruko kissing his forehead.

Naruto just nodded embarrassed before he kissed her on the mouth.

Both of them held the kiss as Naruko cupped her brother's cheeks.

Eventually after a few minutes of making out, they had to separate from lack of air.

"Now, let's let this fella out." grinned Naruko unzipping his pants. Then she gasped as soon as she saw how impressive her brother's size was like.

"Wow, you're definitely hung like a horse." smiled Naruko grabbing the large member.

"Not that much...just e-enough!" Naruto moaned as his sister began to give him a handjob.

"Looks good." mumbled Naruko lowering her head and kissing the tip of his dick.

Naruto just moaned as Naruko proceeded to give him a blowjob while teasing his balls.

Naruko tasted the salty taste of the cock and swirled her tongue around the sides and tip while gently rubbing the balls with extreme care.

"Damn! W-where did you learn that?!" Naruto gasped.

"Lots of porn." smiled Naruko sucking on one of the balls.

"With Kaa-chan around?!" asked Naruto with a big blush.

"I kept my door lock." she spoke sucking on the tip.

"Right..." Deadpanned the blonde.

Naruko began to bob her head up and down while sucking much faster and began to squeeze his balls a little rough.

"Damn...I feel like..." But just when he was about to cum, Naruko put her hand in a firm lock on his penis!

"Not so fast. I need to make sure my breasts are soft enough." winked Naruko leaning down and mashing her breasts around Naruto's cock.

"T-they are-!" Naruto gasped as he felt like cumming right away.

"You sure~?" sang Naruko taking the tip in her mouth as she began to rub the cock with her breasts faster.

"Y-yes!" Naruto said near his limit.

Naruko smiled and held her head down as Naruto's cock twitch and began to fill her mouth with sperm.

'Mmmm...tasty~!' She thought as she drank her brother's semen.

She popped her mouth off and saw Naruto panting from the technique.

"Was I good or was I good?" Asked Naruko with a smirk.

"Really...good." panted Naruto.

"Good! Now let's go to the main event~!" Chimed Naruko with a grin. She pulled back and laid on her back as she pulled her pussy lips open.

Naruto gulped before he asked her, "Are you sure?"

"Push it in and find out." grinned Naruko.

Naruto chuckled before he put his penis in position and began to enter his sister's vagina until he got to her hymen.

"You're still a virgin?" whispered Naruto in surprise.

"O-of course I am, dummy! I would only give myself to the one I love!" She answered with a blush.

That made Naruto's jaw drop as Naruko looked sad that he didn't realize it sooner.

"...Since when?" He finally asked.

"Well, I started getting a crush on you when I was in middle school. She said with a blush.

"I-I see..." Naruto said before preparing himself, and trusting with full force, tearing apart her hymen.

She gritted her teeth and hugged dug her nails in Naruto's back from the pain.

"So...tight!" He gasped as he felt his sister's insides trying to milk him dry.

Naruko moaned as Naruto pulled back before slamming in balls deep.

'So...big!' Gasped the blonde girl as she felt her brother's shaft piercing her and give her more pleasure than before.

He gripped her hips as he continued to pound into her tight pussy which felt like it didn't want to let go of him.

Naruko meanwhile was feeling like she was in heaven from all the pleasure she got from her brother fucking her senseless!

He held nothing back and kept moving his hips back and forth while slamming into her at a rhythm that kept the girl barely able to moan out loud.

Then Naruto grabbed with his hand his sister's bare breasts and played with them, making her moan.

"Go on Otouto, play with your slutty sister's breasts." moaned Naruko bucking her hips against his groin for each thrust he gave.

"Man...you love this, don't you?!" Grinned the blonde as he sucked her breasts while piercing her.

"Yes! I use some our pictures together to masturbate! I've always wanted this!" cried Naruko feeling amazed at how her body tingled under her brother's touch.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment as he thought 'What a pervert! Did Ero-kyofu (Jiraiya) corrupt her?!' before continuing his love making.

Both of them moaned and panted as Naruto began to feel his dick start to twitch inside her.

Shit! I-I'm gonna_!" Warned Naruto as he tried to take off his dick from his sister, but the latter's legs kept him from pulling out!

"Inside! Don't you dare pull out!" screamed Naruko hugging Naruto closer to her body.

"B-but if you do that, I-"

"I don't care! I want you to fill my womb with your sperm!" moaned Naruko.

Naruto tried to say more, but felt himself coming and thus with a curse he came inside his sister's pussy, painting it white with his sperm.

Naruko cried out in bliss as she felt the hot sperm fill her up.

'Finally...I'm...Otouto's...' She thought in pleasure.

Both of them laid there panting from their session as they held one another.

"How...was that?" Naruto asked.

"Just..what I dreamed of." panted Naruko.

"Good..." He chuckled before kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki desires: family edition

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunlight streamed into the room where we find a naked Naruko and Naruto sleeping together under the covers.

Then the light hit Naruto's eyes, making the sleepy blonde frown and try to turn around to block the light...

But he started to wake up as he felt something snuggle into his chest.

The blonde lazily opened his eyes as he tried to see what was going on. He saw the sleeping face of his older sister with a smile on her face and her head on his chest.

Naruto froze up at the sight before him until he remembered what happened last day.

'Oh right.' he thought in his head. 'I still can't believe that I ended up fucking my older sister...' He thought.

He wasn't disgusted by it, but he was dreading what would happen when his mother finds out.

'I hope she doesn't over react...' He mentally begged.

That's when Naruko began to open her eyes.

"W-what happened.?" She asked tiredly.

"Mornin." smiled Naruto.

"Morning too~!" She answered while kissing him. He gladly returned it and sat up to stretch his arms.

"So how was I last night?" Naruto asked.

"Amazing." smiled Naruko.

"Heheh...good, because I was worried I might have screwed up." Confessed the blonde.

"What? With you that big, I don't think so." grinned Naruko licking her lips.

"Good..." Sighed the boy happy. Naruto got up from the bed as the sheet fell off from him and was about to head out, but jumped when Naruko pinched his ass.

"HEY!" He yelled embarrassed.

Naruko just gave a fox-like grin as she watched him head to his room.

'Fu fu fu fu...I can't wait to do it again~!' She thought perversely.

Naruto looked around to see if his mom was around and let out a sigh of relief at seeing the coast was clear.

'Phew...I don't wanna know how she would react...' He thought with some fear. He headed to his room to put some clothes on and spotted his mother sleeping in his bed with the covers over her form.

'Aw man, now what should I do with her?' Naruto thought to himself. He walked over and pulled the covers aside, only to reel back as he saw her completely naked underneath.

'No matter how many times I see her naked, she's still beautiful.' Naruto told himself mentally with a blush.

Kushina moaned in her sleep as her eyes began to open.

"Oh shit..." Whispered the blonde in panic.

"Naru-kun?" mumbled Kushina sitting up.

"Y-yes?" He said nervous.

"Where were you?" yawned Kushina.

"I was...um...with Naruko..." Confessed the blonde.

"Doing what?" yawned Kushina.

"Catching up..." He answered.

"That's nice." smiled Kushina before pulling him into the bed with her with a seductive grin on her face.

Naruto could only grin with a blush before kissing her.

His mother eagerly returned it as she shoved her tongue into his mouth with hunger at how she was kissing him.

'Man, is she horny.' He thought as he and Kushina separated. Kushina grinned and climbed on top of Naruto and reached down to grab his dick.

"Eager, are we?" Chuckled the blonde.

Kushina just smiled, but noticed something.

She then noticed the dry cum on his dick, meaning he either jacked off or screwed someone.

'Don't tell me...' She thought with narrowed eyes. "Naruto, did you fuck Naruko last night?"

Naruto froze up before he slowly nodded, fearing his mother's wrath.

Kushina looked away and got off Naruto's chest and sat on the other side of the bed with her back to him.

'Well shit.' Naruto thought to himself.

"How could you?" came Kushina's question as her form seemed to shake a little.

"Eh?" He asked feeling uneasy.

"I thought you were sincere that you love me." spoke Kushina turning to him to show she was crying.

"I do love you!" He said seriously.

"Than why did you cheat on me with your sister?!" she asked with sadness in her voice.

"I didn't mean to do so..." He began.

"I thought this could work out, but if you prefer Naruko over me, than maybe this was a mistake." she spoke looking at the floor.

"I-It's not like that!" Naruto said, surprising her.

"Oh? Than explain." spoke Kushina.

"You see...when I went to see Naruko..." The blonde began nervous as Kushina looked at him. "She had just finished showering...meaning I could see her...body..." hesitated Naruto with a blush.

Kushina frowned as she understood, especially since she knew that her oldest daughter liked to sleep naked.

"So I figured she was gonna do some harmless teasing, but we wound up on her bed and she told me how she felt." spoke Naruto looking down.

Kushina's eyes widened as she asked, "How did she felt about what?"

"About me. She loves me." he admitted.

Now the redhead was baffled, especially upon deducing what kind of love her daughter must have felt for him...

"When she told me she loved me, I was swept up in the moment and couldn't say no. So I caved and didn't think." admitted Naruto with a dejected sigh. Now he was afraid that his mother would rage against him...

What he felt was her arms wrapped around him as she was hugging him.

"K-Kaa-chan...?!" He muttered in shock.

"I understand. I'm not happy, but I understand." whispered Kushina.

Naruto just smiled, glad that his mother understood.

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook." she spoke with a stern voice.

Naruto gulped before he nodded hastily, preparing to accept his punishment.

"First, no ramen for one week."

The blonde went pale before nodding, accepting to survive a week without the god's food...

"Second, if I found out you slept with any other girl without permission, you will go another month without ramen AND you can't masturbate for that same time."

"Y-yes!" He said in fear.

"Third, you must take me out on a real date. Meaning paying, and holding my hand." she finished with a blush.

Naruto blushed before he nodded with a grin.

Kushina smiled and kissed his cheek. "Then you're forgiven."

Naruto just smiled happily before kissing her.

She gladly returned it before pulling back with a smile. "I need to get breakfast started."

The blonde nodded as he saw his mother/lover get out of the room.

She shook her ass as she left, teasing him.

'Dat ass...' If it wasn't for a lot of things, Naruto would have screwed it all and done it with Kushina right there. But he held back since he knew he needed to take his punishment seriously.

'The things that I do for love...' He thought with a laugh. He started getting dressed before heading to the table for breakfast.

Now Naruto was wearing a orange sleeveless t-shirt with a red spiral on the middle and black shorts. He took a seat at the table as Naruko came walking in with a white t-shirt that was way too big for her.

"Hello Onee-chan." Naruto said to his sister, who smiled before hugging him.

"Morning Naruto." smiled Naruko as she hugged her little brother's face to her chest.

The blonde boy blushed as he tried to get out of the deadly yet beautiful embrace.

"Naruko, please take your seat." spoke their mother as she turned and gave a sweet smile, that was laced with anger.

Both blondes shivered as they saw Minna, still in her pajamas, look at them lazily before going to her room to sleep some more.

"Now then, who's hungry?" smiled Kushina.

The blondes shakily raised their arms.

"Good." Kushina went back to preparing their plates as they calmed down.

"W-Why is she mad, Naruto?" Asked Naruko.

"It might have something to do with last night."

Naruko then understood and went paler than Orochimaru.

"She knows?" whispered Naruko who was beginning to sweat. Naruto just nodded grimly.

"Yes, and if you two continue to do it behind my back without permission, I'll ban you from ramen for life." smiled Kushina looking over her shoulder.

Naruko went pale once again before nodding scared.

"Now then, enjoy." smiled Kushina setting the eggs and sausage down.

Both blondes did as told.

As her children ate breakfast, Kushina heard the phone ringing.

"Yes?" She asked once she got a hold of the phone.

"Kushina, it's Mei here." came a female's voice from the other side.

"Ah Mei-chan~! How are you?!" Asked the redhead in an excited tone.

"Pretty good. Just thought I'd call cause I'm thinking about coming over for a visit."

"When?" Kushina asked curiously.

"I just wanted to come by and see my family. Is that so wrong?"

"No, it's just surprising."

"Well I'll be by around this afternoon."

"I-I see..." She smiled but had her eyebrow twitching. "I'll be sure to welcome you."

Mei hung up on her end as Naruto and Naruko gave her confused looks.

"What happened, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"That was just your aunt calling to say she'll be coming by for a visit."

"You mean Mei?" Asked Naruko.

"Yes." nodded Kushina.

Both blondes then began to cheer at the chance of seeing their aunt.

Kushina was frustrated as she and her sisters use to have an old rivalry over Minato.

'Luckily I won in the end.' She chuckled darkly.

But considering she was in a new relationship, she felt slightly worried that her sisters might go after Naruto since he was older and resembled his father.

'LIKE HELL I'LL LET THEM!' Growled the red head mentally. If they tried anything with her son, she'd counter and show them that only she could truly satisfy him.

Naruto meanwhile couldn't help but shiver for some reason...

(Timeskip a few hours)

Now we can see Naruto, Naruko, Kushina and a now awake Miina dressed in fine clothes as they waited for the arrival of their fellow family member, Mei Uzumaki-Terumi.

They didn't have to wait long as they saw a red Cadillac pull up as their aunt stepped out of the car. Mei was a woman with dark orange, almost red, hair green eyes, pink lips, fair skin and a very well developed body that wore a blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"Kushina, it's so good to see you." smiled Mei hugging her sister.

"Same here!" Answered the redhead in happiness.

"And this here must be little Naruko-chan." smiled Mei hugging her niece.

"HEY! I'm not a child anymore!" She answered.

"And this must be Naruto. You're growing up to be quite the handsome man." smiled Mei hugging Naruto.

Naruto chuckled in embarrassment as he said "T-thanks..." He was blushing a little as he felt his aunt's chest against his and could feel how soft her breasts were through the top.

'Calm down Naruto...calm down...' Thought to himself the blonde.

"And this is cute little Miina than?" smiled Mei at the youngest child

"Y-yeah..." Said Miina shyly.

"Aw, you remind me of Kushina when she was that tiny." smiled Mei.

"T-thanks auntie." Said Miina.

"Why don't I show you where you're sleeping?" suggested Kushina walking ahead of her sister.

Mei nodded in gratitude before following her sister.

Naruto was still blushing from feeling his aunt's chest and felt Naruko drape herself over his shoulder with a smile.

"Carry me."

Naruto was surprised before nodding and carrying her piggy style on his back.

"No fair." pouted Miina.

"Now now Miina-chan, no need to be mad." Said Naruko.

Naruto crouched down and let Minna climb onto Naruko's back before standing up and carrying both of them.

"Wheeeee!" Said Miina excited, making both blondes laugh.

After they got inside, they saw Kushina and Mei sitting down with some tea.

"So how have you been, Kushina?" Mei asked.

"Pretty good. In fact, I moved on." smiled Kushina.

"Good for you!" Mei said happily, remembering how hurt she was after Minato's death. "Who is he? And does he have a brother?" asked Mei with a smile.

"In reverse order, No, he doesn't have one, and I can't tell you." Kushina answered.

"Why? Worried I'll steal him?" teased Mei.

"Don't begin with that. The last thing I need is a repeat of what happened with Minato." Growled the red head.

Mei held her hand up to show she understood and dropped it. She didn't want them to not talk to each other for a few more years again.

'Besides, I might know him eventually.' She thought to herself.

As they continued to enjoy their tea, Naruko had dragged Naruto to his room.

"W-what the heck Naruko?!" Said Naruto in surprise.

"I'm still thirsty." purred Naruko pulling his shorts down.

"Oh man..." Naruto sighed as he saw his sister giving him a handjob until he was fully erect.

"Now then, enjoy!" smiled as she began to slide her mouth onto his cock before slowly bobbing her head up and down.

Naruto could only groan from pleasure as his sister's skilled mouth continued to suck him dry.

'Fuck, I hope she's fast.' thought Naruto who didn't want them to get caught.

Naruko then took the penis off her mouth before showing her DD-cup breasts and do a paizuri.

"Almost there." grinned Naruko.

"G-gonna CUM!" Said the blonde boy as he released his seed in his sister's mouth.

She gladly took it all into her mouth and happily swallowed it all.

"Delicious~!" Said the girl with a grin. Naruko zipped her brother's pants up and helped him lay down to relax.

But unknown to them, a certain young red haired girl watched the event with a blush on her face.

"W-W-What is Onii-chan d-doing?" whispered Miina to herself.

Miina had seen her Onee-chan drag her Onii-chan away from their mother and aunt, making her curious enough to follow them but then she saw them doing...

"Sex." whispered the 12 year old as she saw them cuddle on the bed and didn't realize she was leaning against the door.

She wasn't a stranger to sex, not since she got her first period and was given "The Talk" by her mother...

But she had never seen it happen and was stunned to see her own siblings did part of it.

Not only that, but she was feeling...strange...in between her legs. She looked down and couldn't help but rub her thighs faster together.

'W-why am I feeling...like this?' She thought to herself.

She was so focused on her thighs she failed to notice herself fall into the room her siblings were in.

"MIINA?!" Shouted both siblings in surprise.

Said girl looked up with a blush as Naruko looked down at her with her arms crossed.

But since her breasts were shown, Naruko wa unknowingly making them look bigger.

"And just what were you doing outside this room?" asked Naruko.

"I-I..." Tried to say the red head with a blush on her face.

"Did you see us...doing something?" asked Naruto.

Miina just nodded as both blondes blushed.

"Great." groaned Naruto who knew that if his mom found out, she'd LOSE IT!

"What do we do now?" Asked Naruko.

"I have no idea." admitted Naruto.

"Anyway, why were you looking at us?" Asked Naruko.

"I...heard something...and was curious." came her reply as they noticed her thighs rub together.

'Oh crap.' Naruto thought nervous.

Naruko just got a cat-like grin on her face as she picked Miina up.

"O-onee-chan...?" Asked a now blushing Miina.

Naruko dropped her sister onto Naruto's lap as said male caught her when she landed and inadvertently held her close to his chest.

"Naruko, what are you doing?" Asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"If she was watching, maybe she needs first hand experience." grinned Naruko.

"B-but she's twelve!" Naruto said as he saw Naruko close the door.

"Well than, we'll just have her start with kissing." grinned Naruko.

Naruto sighed before he looked at a blushing Miina and asked her, "Do you want to do this?"

Miina looked away and shyly nodded her head.

Naruto sighed before he smiled and kissed her tenderly.

Miina was stunned that she was kissing her Onii-chan, but let her eyes shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruko meanwhile was watching the event with a perverted look on her face that would have made Jiraiya proud.

Miina was blushing up a storm as she got bold and tried to do something she had seen before and tried to push her tongue into Naruto's mouth.

With that unexpected moment, Naruto could only let his little sister's tongue in his mouth because of the surprise.

Miina was blushing even brighter than before as Naruto pulled her closer and began to wrap his tongue around hers.

'Onii...chan...' She thought as she lost herself in the pleasure.

Naruto kept going as she moaned louder and louder into the kiss.

Eventually they separated from the lack of air and looked at each other with blushes on their faces.

"My turn." smiled Naruko turning Miina's head before pressing their lips together.

Needless to say, Naruto developed quite the nosebleed upon seeing that.

Miina was stunned that she was kissing her Onee-chan, but didn't attempt to stop her.

'Ero-sennin would kill to see this.' Naruto thought with a blush.

Soon they pulled back as Miina was panting with a blush as Naruko grinned at her expression.

"O-onee-chan...w-why?" Miina asked shyly.

"So you can know what it's like to kiss a girl. That's why you're here to learn." grinned Naruko ruffling her hair.

"W-w-whaaaa-?" Miina tried to say.

"Now, care to go on?" asked Naruko who was confident her sister would say no.

But she was surprised when Miina nodded determined before kissing her brother!

"She reminds me of me when I was that young." chuckled Naruko. Then Naruko got an idea upon watching Miina's wet bottom. She began to pull her shorts down and saw the wet spot on her panties.

"Oh my~! Someone's quite wet~!" Grinned Naruko as she touched the wet folds, making Miina moan in her kiss.

Naruto saw Miina pull back from him as Naruko was teasing her sister's wet pussy.

Naruto sighed before he moaned as he felt Miina's hands go to his crotch!

"Aw, she wants to see your cock." smiled Naruko as Miina managed to pull the zipper back down.

Miina stared in shock at the size of her Onii-chan while Naruko just had a perverted grin on her face as she never got tired of seeing it.

'So...big...' Miina thought with a blush on her face. Without thinking, she began to rub her hands up and down on the length while smelling the musk coming off it.

Naruto just groaned before he found himself kissing Naruko yet again. He felt her push her tongue into his mouth and happily responded as their tongues wrapped around each other while Miina took a light lick on the head of his cock.

'Salty...' She thought before licking the penis some more.

Naruto groaned as Miina focused more on the tip and was being very light since it was her first time doing this. But then he and Naruko separated before the latter put her breasts upon his face.

"Watch Miina. This is what Naruto enjoys." smiled Naruko as Naruto latched onto one of her breasts with eagerness.

Miina looked at Naruko's breasts before looking at her chest and felt uncomfortable.

Naruko pulled back and got behind Miina before putting her hands on her sister's chest. "Don't worry, I'll massage them and get them nice and big~!"

"O-onee-chaaaaaaaaan~!" Moaned the young girl.

Naruto blushed at the panting and red face Miina was making as his cock felt a little harder just from the sight alone.

'Damn...so hot!' He thought.

Naruko pulled back from Miina as said girl went back to rubbing it and licking the head with gusto.

The blonde boy just moaned in pleasure before he saw his elder sister's pussy in front of him.

"Time to clean your Onee-chan." smiled Naruko.

Naruto grinned before he did as told, making his sister moan.

Naruko bucked her hips closer to him as Miina continued her licking.

"Aah~! T-that's more li-ike iiiit~!" Moaned the blonde girl in joy.

Naruto eagerly swirled his tongue around inside her as Miina moved her mouth over the tip.

And so, for the next few minutes the three siblings kept pleasuring each other until Naruto and Naruko felt like they were about to cum.

Naruto swirled his tongue faster as Miina sucked harder.

"I-I-I'M...g-gonna...C-CUUUUUUUUM!" Screamed Naruko as she came in her brother's face, which made him cum inside Miina's mouth!

He eagerly lapped up her juices while Miina had to pull back. Yet several shots of cum ended up hitting her face.

Naruko panted while Miina was confused by what this white sticky stuff was.

"What...is this?" Miina asked as she subconsciously drank the cum in her hand.

"That's cum. How's it taste?" asked Naruko.

"Salty..." She answered.

"Well it's time for your pussy to touch it." whispered Naruko as she grabbed Naruto's cock and began to rub the length outside Miina's lips.

"E-EEEH?!" Miina froze up at the idea of...becoming one with her Onii-chan...

"Then again, I have a better idea." grinned Naruko as Miina was rubbing her outer pussy lips against the hot member.

"W-what idea?" Asked Naruto.

"How about this? Since she's technically a child, we wait for her to lose her virginity on her birthday." smiled Naruko.

Naruto nodded since her birthday was a few weeks away.

"Awww. I don't wanna!" pouted Minna with a huff.

"Oh dear..." Naruto sighed. "What do we do?"

"Miina-chan! You will wait for your birthday as that means you officially become a teen. If you don't wait, I'll make you cum each day without holding anything back." she warned with a perverted grin and glint.

Naruto then figured out his Onee-chan's plan, but by then, Miina had made up her mind.

"Fine, but you have to pinky promise." spoke Miina holding up her pinky.

Naruko pouted since she wanted Miina to refuse so that she could "punish" her, but a promise was a promise.

"Fine." relented Naruko wrapping her pinky around her sister's. Then Naruko got a perverted grin as she suddenly impaled herself on her brother's shaft in front of Miina!

"AH! O-Onee-chan! What are you doing?" groaned out Naruto.

"Showing Miina-chan what she's missing right now." She answered.

Naruto groaned as Naruko didn't hold anything back and bounced on his cock with vigor.

Miina could only watch the whole event with a big blush on her face.

'No fair.' she thought to herself as her pussy was still bothering her. Seeing how she was gonna have to wait, she brought her fingers down to her sensitive lips.

Naruko just chuckled at what her little sister was doing before moaning.

Naruto gripped her hips as he thrusted up into her tight pussy while latching his mouth onto one of her nipples.

"AH! O-OTOUTO!" She moaned as she felt the pleasure hitting her harder than her first time yesterday.

Naruto grunted as Naruko's pussy was tightening up like yesterday. He also saw Miina moaning as she stuck one finger inside her pussy.

'At this rate...we'll have another Naruko!' He thought while grunting in pleasure.

Naruko moaned louder as her otouto's cock was practically shaping her pussy into its length and shape.

"Ah~! This...is...better than...la-ast night!" She managed to gasp while blushing.

"Than have another load!" grunted Naruto pushing in as far as he could go as his sperm started to shoot into her pussy.

"A-AA-C-CUMMIIING!" She moaned as she felt her walls become white yet again.

Miina moaned as her first ever orgasm hit her, causing her juices to spray across the floor as she laid there trying to catch her breath.

'So...gooooood...' She thought while drooling.

She laid her head on his shoulder as he laid back on the bed with Naruko wrapping her arms around him.

'Man...this is quite...I don't even know what to say...' Naruto thought.

That's when they heard the door begin to open.

'Oh shit!' He thought in panic.

The door slid open to show Kushina standing there who was stunned at what she was seeing. Both Uzumaki stared at each other awkwardly before...

"Naruto, what exactly did you do to your sisters?" she asked all this with an 'innocent' smile on her face with her eyes closed as her body was giving off A LOT of anger.

"I-I...um...you see..." Muttered the now pale blond as both girls were waking up.

"Naruko, did you and Naruto give your sister 'hands on' experience?" asked Kushina without breaking her smile.

Naruko could only nod scared.

Kushina calmly walked over and picked Miina up. "I want you two downstairs before I put Miina to bed. We need to have a LITTLE talk."

Both blondes nodded in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Uzumaki desires: family edition

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Naruko looked down as they were still naked and had their mother looking at them with a REALLY angry look.

'Oh crap!' They both thought with fear.

"Do you two recall what I JUST said earlier?" asked Kushina.

"Y-Yes." They both said in fear.

"And yet, you two still went and fucked." she growled out.

"W-well...you see..." Tried to explain Naruko in fear.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm disappointed in both of you." spoke their mother who was trying to keep herself from breaking down.

Both siblings kept their heads down in shame, feeling terrible for making their mother even more disappointed...

"Kaa-san, please don't stay mad at Naruto, this is all my fault." spoke Naruko.

Kushina narrowed her eyes at her daughter before asking "Is that so?"

"Yes, and I swear we'll do anything for your forgiveness." she promised with her head bowed.

"I see..." Kushina said as she thought on how to punish her children. She tapped her chin as she went over a few scenarios in mind.

Meanwhile, Naruto was praying to every deity he knew that he and his sister could survive their mother's wrath.

"Hmm, alright. I have something in mind for both of you. First, no ramen OR masturbation for one month." she spoke.

Both siblings nodded while their skin became pale at the implications.

"Second, you WILL wait til Miina's birthday before crossing the line with her."

They nodded again.

"Finally, for the rest of the night, you two will do whatever I say." she grinned.

They both nodded one last time while wondering what they would do under her orders

"Good. Now wait here. I'm going to go get some toys." she smiled before leaving them alone.

'Toys?' They both thought curious. She came back a few minutes later holding handcuffs, a whip, dildos, and wore a black corset that did nothing to hide her chest.

Both siblings froze up at the sight before them, but then they went pale upon realizing what their mother was intending.

"For the rest of the night, you'll be calling me mistress." she grinned holding the whip.

The two soon to be slaves looked at each other and could only whimper.

"Naruko, lay on your back and hold your legs open." ordered Kushina.

The mentioned flinched but did as told as her brother watched her anxiously.

Kushina grinned as Naruko had an embarrassed blush on as she laid on her back while reaching down to hold her legs open, showing her pussy lips for all three of them to see. "Fu fu fu fu~! Now I can see why Naru-kun did it with you~!" Chucked Kushina.

She took a closer look and began to rub her hand against Naruko's pussy, earning a small whimper from her daughter. "Oh my, it's trying to suck on my fingers~!" Said the red head with amusement.

Naruko moaned as Kushina spread the lips a little wider with her fingers and began to slowly push one of them into the pink folds.

"I'll be damned...your hole is pretty good~!" Grinned Kushina as she pushed deeper.

"K-Kaa-san!" moaned Naruko as Kushina slowly pushed in another finger with the first one.

"How's this now~?" Asked the redhead before adding another one.

Naruko panted as her mother's fingers moved slowly inside her, making her already sensitive pussy aching for need.

Meanwhile, Naruto could only watch the show before him with a blush on his face as he tried to not masturbate, remembering his punishment.

"It looks like my slutty daughter needs something to hold herself." grinned Kushina as she grabbed a dildo and licked the tip to lube it up before she brought it to the pink lips and began to slide it in.

Naruko could only moan at the pleasure she was getting from her mother.

"Wow, you fucked Naru-kun not that long ago and are feeling a toy this much? You really are my little slutty daughter." cooed Kushina who pulled the toy back and began to move it back and forth into the pussy.

"I-I-Aaaahhh!" Tried to say the blonde girl, but she could only moan in pleasure.

Kushina grinned and kept the dildo in her daughter before grabbing some rubber string. "Naruto, hold still."

"Eh?" The blonde man asked surprised.

Kushina wrapped the piece of rubber around his semi-hard cock, earning a groan from the male. "There, now you will only cum when I say to do so~!" Sang the red head.

Naruto knew this was coming and groaned as his mother began to rub her hand up and down on his cock while reaching back over to slowly move the dildo in and out of her daughter.

"Fu fu fu fu~! How does it feel~? Not being able to orgasm no matter how much you want to~?" Kushina teased with a smirk on her face.

Naruto just groaned as Kushina flipped the switch on the dildo inside Naruko, causing it to vibrate. Soon Naruko couldn't hold it and came while shouting "I'M CUMMING!"

Kushina smiled as the dildo fell out from her daughter's orgasm and was satisfied to see her twitch there as she rubbed her fingertips around the top of Naruto's cock.

"She came quite loudly, didn't she Naru-kun~?" Asked Kushina as she rubbed her son's dick, making him uncomfortable because he wasn't allowed to come yet.

"Y-yeah." groaned Naruto as Kushina pushed him on his back before raising her pussy over his head.

"Then I'll be generous; if you can make me cum with only your tongue, I'll let you cum." She offered.

Naruto was surprised to hear that, but didn't object as he pulled his mother's pussy closer to his mouth before he brought his tongue to her lips.

"Aaaah~!" Moaned the red head feeling the pleasure inside her increase. Her son's tongue knew where to hit as it rubbed around the outer lips before prodding the inside of it.

"That's it...just like that..." She moaned out in pleasure. She rocked her hips closer to his face as his tongue licked the inside walls of her pussy.

Meanwhile, Naruko was watching the event with a blush while putting several fingers in her pussy.

"Lick harder!" moaned Kushina who reached up and began to rub her nipples.

Naruto did as told with the hope of being able to finally cum.

Kushina bit her lip as her son was hitting all the right spots. 'W-where did he learn all this?!' She thought in shock.

She didn't have time to think on it as her pussy began to tighten around his tongue. "C-cumming!" She shouted as she came in her son's face.

Naruto held his mouth open as he let the sweet juices fall in. 'Sweet as always...' He thought while licking his face full of cum.

Kushina panted as she climbed off Naruto's face, but began to rub her ass against his rock hard cock. "Do you want to cum~?" Teased the red head.

"Y-yes." groaned Naruto as his mother's plump ass teased his dick.

And so, with a grin, Kushina took off the rubber band, allowing the blonde boy to release what he has been holding.

"FUCK!" he cursed as his cock twitched and his seed spurted out, landing on her soft ass cheeks.

"Fu fu fu fu~! Did it feel good to let it out?" She asked. Naruto merely nodded his head as he was panting from the orgasm. Then Kushina turned around and watched surprised as her daughter was on the floor with juices coming from her pussy.

She had her eyes closed and panted as her fingers continued to move in and out of her pussy with vigor.

"My my...just how perverted are you?" Kushina asked her daughter.

Naruko moaned as her form shook and she was hit with another orgasm before she found her arms restrained by Kushina who handcuffed them behind her back. "W-wha...?" She tried to ask.

"I think you still don't get that this is suppose to be punishment." spoke Kushina with a shake of her head as she reached over and put a strap-on around her waist as she applied some lube to the tip of it.

Naruko gulped in a mix of fear and lust as she tried to prepare herself to be taken by her mother.

"Now then, time to fuck you like the slutty bitch you act around your own brother." grinned Kushina as she began to push the piece of plastic into Naruko's ass.

"AAAAAH!" She screamed as soon as the dildo went deep in her ass and Kushina took her up so that Naruto could watch her get fucked anally.

"Now moan as Naruto watches." she whispered before lightly biting Naruko's ear as she began to thrust upward into her daughter's ass.

And Naruko did as told as Naruto watched the event with a nosebleed before noticing that his sister's pussy was free.

Naruko moaned louder with each thrust before she felt something rub outside her pussy. Then she and Kushina saw Naruto's dick nearing her entrance.

"Hmm, ok. You can fuck her pussy, but you have to pull out before she cums." ordered Kushina to her son.

Naruto nodded, not seeing the brief glint in his sister's eyes before it disappeared.

Naruto moaned as he pushed his cock inside Naruko's wet pussy. "Tight as always..." He grunted as he and Kushina backed out before piercing Naruko's insides again.

"AHH!" she moaned out loud as the two of them began to move their hips in sync with the other.

"Now I see...why you keep fucking her, Naru-kun..." Moaned Kushina, feeling pleasure from the anal penetration.

"Ah! More!" moaned Naruko as her pussy and ass were fucked at the same time.

The three Uzumaki family members were just fucking each other for the next few minutes as they let themselves be taken completely by pleasure.

"I...think...I'm gonna cum..." panted Naruto who was drained mostly from his earlier orgasm. But when he was about to pull out, Naruko's legs wrapped around him, keeping him unable to get out.

"Hey! I said no cumming inside!" spoke Kushina who reached up and grabbed Naruko's breasts.

Naruko moaned at the rough grabbing, yet she didn't let go.

"Naruto, don't cum inside." ordered Kushina who tried to get her daughter to unlock her legs by going faster into her ass.

"I-I'm trying...but she..." Grunted the blonde, who was losing control very fast.

"Naruko, let go right now." ordered Kushina as she pinched said girl's nipples.

Naruko just moaned in response as Naruto felt himself about to cum.

"I can't...hold it!" cried out Naruto as his cock twitched before it began to fill Naruko's pussy with his seed.

Naruko screamed in blessing joy upon feeling her sibling's cum inside her. 'So much...so hot...' she thought as she let go of her little brother's hips.

Then Kushina took out her dildo from her ass and put her in the bed.

Kushina reached down and pinched Naruko's cheeks, hard.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Naruko cried out in pain as her mother pinched her some more until letting her go.

"Care to explain why you didn't listen to me." spoke Kushina with her arms crossed as she glared at her daughter.

"It was...too much...pleasure..." She managed to answer.

"Well it seems like I'm going to really have to punish you. For the rest of the week, you'll be stuck with this in your ass." she spoke holding up a didlo with bumps all over it as she pushed it into Naruko's ass before turning it on.

Naruko gulped, but thought 'Worth it!'

Kushina laid down in between them. "Now to decide whether you two should be allowed to have a relationship."

Both siblings looked scared upon hearing that.

"I'm still upset at you two for what you did, so if I don't hear a good reason, I am ending your relationship with each other."

The two were now flinching while thinking what to say to save their relationship.

"Maybe you could put us on probation?" suggested Naruto.

"How so?" Asked Kushina intrigued.

"Like, I know Naruko here didn't take her punishment seriously, so why not set a limit to how far the two of us can go until we've shown that this is more than just about sex." he replied.

Naruko froze up in fear before she steeled herself and nodded, accepting that as long as she could be with her beloved sibling.

Kushina rubbed her chin as she thought about the idea. Finally she said, "Alright then, for the rest of the month you won't be fucking each other. If you can go through that time without even groping, then I'll allow you both to continue this relationship."

Naruko groaned in defeat, but knew she needed to take this serious. So she nodded her head begrudgingly. Naruto nodded as well, feeling more happy.

"That means you'll have to still keep that in your ass." replied Kushina pointing to Naruko. The latter just nodded. "If you manage to get through these conditions, than I might consider letting Naruko be part of this relationship."

"Alright." Naruto said, hoping for the best.

"Now then, time for bed." yawned Kushina as she pulled the blanket over the three of them. Her two children just snuggled closer to her, hugging her with their bodies as they went to sleep.

What they failed to notice was the door slightly ajar as Mei's eye focused on them.

'Wow.' She thought with a blush on her face, 'So that's who she met.'

She took a picture with her phone before she typed in a number and held it to her ear.

"Hey, it's me..." She began.

"Hi Mei-chan!" came the joy filled tone of her other sister.

"Hello Fuka-chan." Mei answered.

"Why the sudden call?"

"Because I found out something that might interest you..." Mei answered.

"What is it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Uzumaki desires: family edition

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"No way...Are you sure about this?!" Fuka asked in shock after hearing what Mei told her.

"Yes. It seems like our sister has a taste for the forbidden fruit." spoke Mei who couldn't help but grin.

"But what shall we do? I mean...that IS forbidden for a reason~!" Fuka chuckled.

"Oh? And you don't find little Naruto handsome like his father?" teased Mei.

"You got a point there~!" Answered Fuka with a similar tone, "And what about you?"

"After what I saw, I wonder if he might help me when I take a bath."

"Fu fu fu fu, and what about when we have to get sleep~?"

"If he finds our sister good enough, I don't think he'd complain with both of us."

"So are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Already ahead of you." giggled Mei.

"Alright, but save some for me~!" Fuka giggled.

(Flashback end)

Mei picked up her teacup and took a sip as Kushina walked out with a white robe on.

"Good morning, sis~!" Mei called Kushina, who nodded while holding a cup of coffee in her right hand.

"Sleep well?" asked Kushina.

"Yes, and you?" Mei asked back.

"Just great." smiled Kushina stretching out her arms.

"Oh, and why would you be so happy this morning?" Mei asked again.

"Let's just say I showed my new man not to do something stupid." she smiled dancing over the words.

"Oh, and who is that man?" Mei chuckled.

"I already told you. It's a secret." replied Kushina with her eyes closed as she sat down at the table while sipping from her cup.

"I see...and how does man happen to look like~?"

"Just your average guy." replied her sister.

"Are you sure? I mean, Minato wasn't your average guy..." Pointed out Mei.

"Yup! Just an average guy." replied Kushina a little too fast.

"Is that so..." Mei then giggled.

"Yes, why the sudden question?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just curious." She said. "After all, it's not like it could be the only male that came from you." shrugged Mei who noticed Kushina stiffen up.

"Of course not! Don´t be ridiculous!" Kushina said.

"And it's not like the two of you and his sister had a threesome last night." she softly laughed as Kushina began to sweat.

"W-where would you get such an idea?! I didn't even told you if he had any siblings!" Kushina pointed out.

"True, but I rather believe what I see." grinned Mei.

"And what did you see?" Kushina asked cautious.

"You, Naruto, and Naruko fucking like rabbits." Mei dropped the bomb.

It was lucky that Kushina put the cup on the table, because if she didn't had, she would have dropped it to the ground from the shock she got.

"So, you saw." sighed Kushina.

"Yup!" Mei smiled slyly.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kushina with a serious face.

"Whatever do you mean, sister? I think I should be the one asking you the same question." Mei said dramatically.

"For your info, I plan on getting Naruto take me out on a date to prove he's serious about this relationship."

"Oh my, how surprising." Mei said.

"Now what are you planning? I can tell you have something on your mind." spoke Kushina with narrowed eyes.

"You´re right. I do want something..." Mei said.

"And that is?" asked Kushina.

"For me to have a part in, of course~!" Mei purred out.

"No! Absolutely not! I relented letting Naruko in and Miina to have her first time happen on her birthday, but I know how you and Fuuka were when I dated Minato!"

"Please, it wasn't that bad..."

"You tried seducing him without any clothes on!" she growled out.

"I didn't know you both were a couple then." Mei said sincerely.

"Like I said, Naruto's spoken for, end of story." growled Kushina.

"Please Kushina, just let me have a little taste!" Mei said now serious.

"Why? You and Fuuka have youthful looks, go somewhere else." huffed Kushina.

"I'm afraid there aren't such good men outside." She sighed.

"Give me a good and legitimate reason to allow you and maybe Fuuka in a relationship with my son."

'I really didn't wanted to do this...' Mei thought. "If you don't let me have just one chance with him, I'll spill your dirty little secret."

Kushina's eyes widened at that before they narrowed.

"Look, all I ask is one chance with Naruto. It's been years and he seems like a nice man. If he doesn't want me to get involved, then I won't breathe a word to anyone. I promise." spoke Mei.

Kushina frowned as she thought what to do after hearing what her sister said. 'Mei usually doesn't break a promise, so can I really trust her not to say a word if I cave?'

'But then again...the chaos unleashed from the truth being revealed would be to much...´

"Fine, but if Naruto says he doesn't want you part of the relation, you accept it." spoke Kushina.

"Alright." Mei said.

That's when a shirtless Naruto came walking out and didn't notice his aunt and mother staring.

The blonde boy was tired from all the events yesterday, and thus he wanted a drink to energize himself.

"Good morning Naruto." smiled Mei who didn't take her eyes away from his chest.

"Good morning Auntie." He answered before yawning.

"Looks like my little nephew has been keeping in shape." giggled Mei.

"Thanks..."

"Good morning sochi." smiled Kushina.

"Good morning, Kaa-san." Naruto said before he drank the water he got.

"So, how was my sister and niece last night?" asked Mei with a smile.

Naruto heard that but didn't stop drinking water until the bottle was empty, to which then he took another one and-

"PFFFFFFFFF!" He spat it out!

Kushina sighed as Naruto looked at his aunt like he just saw a ghost. "Wh-What?!" He could only gape in disbelief.

"It's true, she saw." spoke Kushina with a sigh.

"...Crap." He could only say.

"And she wants in." growled Kushina.

"...What?" He could only whisper.

"If we don't let her in, she'll tell everyone." glared Kushina at her sister.

Naruto froze up before glaring darkly at her.

"I understand you two don't like it, but one chance is all I'm asking. If afterwards you're still upset, I'll gladly leave and keep my lips shut." swore Mei.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he thought on what he should do.

'I've already done it with my mom, older sister, and about to do it with my little sister. But blackmailing us is NOT a good way to get on my good side.'

Eventually, he gave his answer in the form of a "Fine..."

"Thank you." bowed Mei.

"But..." He then said, "You'll have to earn it."

"I understand." she nodded again.

Kushina sighed, glad it was all over.

"Morning." yawned Naruko walking out in the nude as she opened the fridge to get some milk.

"M-Morning!" Naruto said with a blush on his face.

"Morning honey." smiled Kushina.

"Morning Kaa-san..." Naruko said in a tone similar to Naruto's not long ago.

"Morning Naruko-chan." smiled Mei.

"Morning, Oba-chan..." She said before gulping down the milk she got.

"It would seem Oba-san here saw what happened last night." spoke Kushina.

Unlike Naruto, Naruko actually spat the milk in shock! "WHAT?!" exclaimed Naruko.

"You heard her..." Naruto deadpanned.

"Uh...we were drunk?" tried Naruko.

1\. "Drunk enough to offer your younger sister to join in?" Mei pointed out.

"That's crazy talk, where would you get an idea like that!" laughed Naruko who was sweating nervously.

"Naruko...she saw it all..." Said Kushina.

Naruko groaned and slumped in a seat at the table.

"I know how you feel." Both Naruto and Kushina said at once.

"She also wants in and is threatening to tell people if I don't let her." spoke Naruto.

Now it was Naruko's turn to glare at their aunt.

Naruko's eyes then narrowed darkly as she went for a knife!

Mei's eyes widened as Naruto was fast enough to grab Naruto from behind as she struggled to reach their aunt.

"LEMME GO AT HER!" Snapped the blonde girl darkly.

"Calm down Naruko-chan!" ordered Kushina.

"Please calm down!" Naruto begged in panic.

"She's trying to ruin our family!" she yelled slowly getting closer to Mei.

"THAT ISN'T TRUE!" Mei yelled in disbelief.

"Then what?! Need a quick fuck? Is that it?!" she shouted.

"It's not like that!" Mei swore.

"Then why?" growled Naruko.

"I want a chance at a good relationship." Mei said.

"You use to have admirers throughout all of high school." spoke Kushina.

"They merely wanted a one night stand." Frowned Mei as Naruko nods in understanding.

"Like we said, Naruto decides whether you can stay part of our relationship. If he says the word, you leave after your time with him is up." After that, everyone looked at the blonde boy serious.

"We'll head out tonight. Where to, that's a surprise."

Naruko and Kushina sighed while Mei looked grateful.

Naruto headed to his room to put some clothes on while Naruko glared at Mei.

"If you hurt him in any way, I'll make sure you see hell comfortable once I'm done with

you." She warned her aunt.

Mei nodded her head with a little fear in her eyes as Naruko stood up and left the room.

"I would say something, but my daughter took the words outta my mouth." Kushina said.

'I hope this goes alright.' thought Mei.


	5. Chapter 5

Uzumaki desires: family edition

chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Uzumaki Home)

Naruto sighed as he was getting dressed up for the date his aunt had set up. Luckily he just needed to take a shower and put clean clothes on.

"I hope nothing goes wrong on this date." He said with a sigh. He got a black t-shirt on with blue shorts and matching sandals before heading downstairs. There he could see both Kushina and Naruko already dressed playing with Miina.

"I'll be going out."

That made all the girls look at him, making him nervous all of a sudden.

"Be careful. Mei tends to be very tricky." warned Kushina.

Naruto nodded as Naruko then said "And don't fall for her charm or else!"

He nodded again before he saw Miina walk over and hug his leg.

"I hope you come back soon, Onii-chan!" She said.

He smiled and patted her head before she let go and he headed out the door.

'Here we go.' He thought to himself as he got outside. He saw the day was cleared and walked down the sidewalk to get to where his aunt said to meet up.

'Did she make it here?' He thought to himself as he looked around. He was standing in front of a fountain in the park while keeping an eye out for his aunt.

Then he heard a familiar voice call him, "Hey Naru-chan~!"

Naruto turned to his aunt's voice, and felt his mouth hang open at what she was wearing. She was wearing a sleeveless blue t-shirt with a black jacket on top, blue jeans and black shoes.

He let his eyes trail over her form as the clothes did nothing to hide her legs and body. 'Hot.' He thought before shaking his head while blushing.

"Do you like it?" grinned Mei.

"Y-Yes." He answered.

"Good." smiled Mei as she wrapped her arms around one of his. "Let's go."

"Alright...so where do you want to go?" Naruto asked her.

"Well, I figured we could go for a nice walk."

"So we'll go to wherever brings our curiosity...OK." He said with acceptance.

"Yup. Plus I get to walk around with a handsome man by my side." she winked. That caused Naruto to blush in embarrassment. "In fact, I remember this one time when you were very small. You proudly proclaimed I was like an angel." giggled Mei.

"I did that?!" He asked surprised.

"Yup." smiled Mei with her visible eye closed.

"Oh man..." He muttered much to Mei's amusement. 'At least Naruko-nee isn't here to hear that.'

"And Naruko looked miffed and said she was better." chuckled Mei.

"That explains some stuff." Confessed Naruto as he suddenly felt a shiver on his back. While he dwelled on that, Mei had dragged them to a nice park close to the fountain.

"This is a nice place." Commented Naruto upon seeing where they had ended up now.

"Yes. Naruto, let's get some ice cream." suggested Mei.

"Alright!" Grinned the blonde since next to ramen, he loved Ice cream the most.

Both of them walked over to a nearby ice cream stand. But unknown to them, there were two shadows with familiar red and yellow hair dressed in coats and hats following them.

"So far so good." whispered Kushina. But when she looked at Naruko, Kushina couldn't help but sweatdrop upon seeing said blonde glare darkly at Mei for the Angel commentary.

"I'm more of an angel than she is!" growled Naruko clenching her fist.

"Please calm down, Naru-chan." Said Kushina as she looked around.

"How can I? She blackmails us and takes OUR Naruto." she growled gripping the tree.

Kushina smiled nervously as she tried to calm her daughter down from causing a scene.

"Now look what she's doing!" hissed Naruko seeing her aunt and brother sit by the fountain with ice cream cones.

"Calm down, or else..." Warned Kushina darkly.

Naruko shut up since she already knew what her mother was talking about. Her ass did not need another dildo shoved up there.

Kushina smiled before looking at Naruto and Mei, who were laughing about something they must have talked about. 'Watch it Mei. You're more calm than Fuka, but I will NOT let you take my son away.' thought Kushina with a frown.

Now we can see both Naruto and Mei heading towards a restaurant in the town.

"I can't believe you wanted us to go to a place like this." remarked Naruto.

"Well, I heard that the food around that restaurant was heavenly." Answered Mei.

"If you say so."

With that they went inside as both Kushina and Naruko tried to think on how to enter that restaurant.

"I got it!" grinned Naruko sneaking down the alleyway right next to it.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Demanded Kushina worried.

Naruko held a finger to her mouth and waited near the backdoor to the place. They then saw two waitresses come out of the backdoor.

Kushina sighed and made her way to the alleyway as Naruko counted down with her fingers. Then the redhead saw in disbelief how Naruko quickly knocked out the waitresses!

Naruko started to get her clothes off while taking the waitresses' clothes off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gasped Kushina with a blush on her face.

"We need to get inside to make sure she doesn't push her luck." replied Naruko who was satisfied the clothing was in her size.

"What about those girls?!" Gaped Kushina.

"They'll be fine." dismissed Naruko grabbing the other woman's clothes. "Put these on."

"Why should I-?!" Tried to say Kushina.

"Do you want to leave them alone and do who knows what in there?" retorted Naruko.

That caused the redhead to shut up and reluctantly dress up in the waitresses' clothes. After she was done, they went inside.

Now we can see both Mei and Naruto on a table waiting for their orders.

"Odd. Usually the food would be done by now." remarked Mei who had been here a few times, but wanted to make Naruto feel like they were both new here.

"Is that true? Maybe there's something going on here." Naruto said.

"Oh wait. Here they come." smiled Mei seeing their orders on a tray being carried over by a different waitress.

The waitress was Naruko, who had a her hair colored red and makeup to cover her whisker marks. "Here's your food." she spoke with a higher tone while keeping her face hidden.

'She looks familiar.' Both Naruto and Mei thought before the former shook his head and the latter smiled in amusement.

After putting the food down, Naruko headed away from the table, confident she wasn't noticed. 'Success' She thought to herself.

"Dig in." smiled Mei.

Naruto did as told and ate on the pasta he ordered, and instantly his eyes lightened up in delight!

"This is amazing!" he cried out with a smile.

"Told you so~!" Mei answered amused as she ate her steak.

"So what was that you said at the park?" asked Naruto who recalled his aunt saying something about his mother.

"Oh, just the time that Kushina's hair changed colors because of a prank~!" Giggled Mei.

"You're kidding." grinned Naruto.

"Nope. Actually that prank was caused by your father because your mother called him a Sissy when they first meet." Chuckled Mei, apparently unaware of Kushina's reaction.

"What'd she look like after?"

"She had a hair similar to a certain pegasus." Chuckled Mei.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Naruto who couldn't help himself from picturing his mom with rainbow colored hair.

He wasn't the only one as Naruko, who was nearby, almost blew her cover from trying to stop her laughter...but as for Kushina...well...

She was gripping the tray hard enough to where it was breaking under her grip as she glared at Mei.

'...She will die once this is over...' She thought hollowly.

After Naruto and Mei finished their meal, Naruto paid the bill before they left. A few minutes later then both Kushina and Naruko followed after dropping their disguises.

"That was wonderful." smiled Mei hugging Naruto's arm again while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Spoke Naruto with a blush on his face.

They noticed it was getting dark and so the sky was full of stars.

"Wow." Muttered Naruto in surprise as Mei agreed with him.

"Naruto, can I be honest with you?" asked Mei looking at the ground.

"Uh...sure, what is it?" Asked a curious Naruto.

"For starters, I want to apologize for making you come on this date by blackmailing you guys."

Naruto was surprised at that before nodding in understanding while saying, "Well, I can forgive you, but I think you should apologize to Kaa-chan and Onee-chan as well."

"I plan to as soon as we get home. But there's something else."

"And that is?" The blonde asked.

"You're actually the first real guy I've met who cares about me. Not my looks, but who I am inside." she revealed.

"A-Are you serious?!" Asked a surprised Naruto, "What about my pops?"

"I had thought the same, but in the end he had eyes and loyal heart only for your mother." Mei revealed with a bittersweet smile.

Naruto didn't know what to say, especially when he saw Mei start to cry a little. So he did the first thing that came to his mind, which was to hug her!

Mei was a little surprised, but didn't say anything and wrapped her arms around him in return.

"There there, it's alright." Comforted the blonde.

"Thank you." smiled Mei.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile.

Naruko and Kushina watched the whole scene from behind a tree.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Said Kushina, glad that her sister was feeling better.

Naruko nodded, but saw they were starting to leave. "Where are they going now?" She asked before looking at her clock as her eyes widened. "SHIT! It's late!"

"They must be going home!" gasped Kushina.

"How are we supposed to get home before them?!" Asked Naruko in panic,

"We run." replied her mother.

They did as told, unaware of a cop looking at them suspiciously.

They stuck to the shadows as they started to run ahead of Naruto and Mei.

The cop looked worried before using his walkie-talkie and speaking into it, "Prepare back up, we might have some stalkers on the loose."

Naruko overheard the cop and grew nervous. "Kaa-chan, we gotta get out, and fast!" Naruko told her nervous.

Kushina looked over her shoulder and spotted the cop walking towards them. "Is there a problem officer?" Kushina asked kindly yet nervous.

"Yes. You two are stalking that young couple."

"W-Whatever do you mean, sir?" Asked Kushina getting more nervous.

"You've been following them for some time, so I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me." he spoke getting some handcuffs out.

"N-Now, there's no need for that, you see-" Kushina tried to tell the officer what had happened actually, while hiding some truth, but then-

"RUN!" cried Naruko grabbing her mother's arm before dragging her.

"WAIT-DON'T!" Cried out Kushina as she was dragged by her daughter.

"Stop!" cried the police chasing after them.

Next thing the two women knew, they were in a classic chase scene with several cops pursuing them!

Naruto and Mei heard the commotion, but couldn't see who was running due to how dark it was.

"What was that?" Mei asked curious as she looked around.

"Beats me." shrugged Naruto. With that, they continued their journey back home. All the while Naruko and Kushina kept ducking and dodging the police while trying to get home first.

"What do we do?!" Cried a panicked Kushina.

"Keep running!" shouted Naruko. Luckily Naruko then saw a blanket near a road between two buildings, which gave her an idea.

She ran fast enough to where she draped the blanket over her and Kushina.

The police didn't see that and continued going in another direction.

Both women were relieved and rushed off home. And by some divine miracle, they managed to get there before Naruto and Mei did.

They got rid of the hat and coats and sat down on the couch just as Naruto and Mei got back.

"We're back-" Then they took a look at the girl's' condition and asked, "What happened to you both?"

"What do you mean? We've been here all night." spoke Naruko.

"Then why do you look so tired?" Mei asked amused.

"Uh, we were just working out." spoke Kushina.

"Since when? Like as soon as I left?" Asked Naruto curious.

"Uh, yeah! Exactly!" chimed in Naruko.

"Well, where is Miina-chan?" Asked the blonde curious.

"In bed."

"Did she train as well?" Asked the blonde.

"No."

"OK." Naruto said before turning to Mei and asking, "So how was the date to you?"

"Wonderful." she smiled before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. That caused him to blush as the other girls glared at Mei. "I'll be heading to bed. Night." Mei called walking to her room while Naruto stayed standing there.

"Wow." He said with a blush on his face.

"So how'd it go?" asked Naruko with a frown.

"Well, it went well." Naruto said.

"Didn't go to any love hotels, did you?" asked Kushina.

"No! Of course not!" Frowned the blonde.

"Good." smiled Kushina.

"Yeah, because you mainly belong to us!" Naruko declared.

Naruto blushed as Naruko walked over and demonstrated this statement by capturing his lips. That caused Kushina to gasp before narrowing her eyes.

Naruto was surprised, but didn't stop her and instead pulled her closer.

Eventually they separated after a few minutes, but then Kushina went in and kissed her child as well! Naruto held her close, but didn't expect the tongue in it as she quickly dominated his own tongue.

Eventually they separated as Naruko pouted at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Uzumaki desires: family edition

chapter 6

Basic list of Naruto's female relatives

Miina: Younger sister.

Naruko: Older sister.

Kushina: Mother.

Fuka: Aunt.

Mei: Aunt.

Tsunade: Aunt.

Mito: Grandmother.

Tayuya: Cousin.

Karin: Cousin.

Amaru: Cousin.

Karui: Cousin.

Honoka: Cousin.

Samui: Cousin.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Miina sat on Naruko's bed with said older sister rooting around in her private box. "What are you doing Onee-chan?"

"Just trying to find something you're gonna love." grinned Naruko with a devious glint in her eye.

"Is it a Naruto-nee doll?" She asked with a blush.

"No, but that is something I could make." she remarked while throwing several of her toys to the side. "Come on, where is it!"

Miina looked puzzled at her sister's behavior. "Need help?"

"Ah ha! Here it is!" Naruko whipped around and held out a small black dildo in her hand.

"O-Onee-chan?" She blushed seeing the toy. "What's that?"

"Something to help. Now hold still and let your dear Onee-chan put it in." grinned Naruko with a dark shadow over her face and a creepy grin as she moved towards her sister.

(Two seconds later)

Miina blushed as the toy stretched her folds. "W-Why?"

"Simple. Because when Naruto takes your cherry on your birthday, this is gonna make it easier for both of you." she grinned while rubbing a finger up and across her sister's slit.

"B-But this is embarrassing." She blushed red.

"Well don't even think about it. Just walk around normal while letting this sit in you." she grabbed it and lightly moved it in deeper.

"Ah~ b-but what if Kaa-san or Naruto-nee sees this?" Miina blushed as the dildo moved deeper into her folds.

"Then I guess you'll either get grounded, or 'punished'~" she purred while licking Miina's ear.

"Mmm~" she moaned before a knock at the door interrupted Naruko's fun.

"Yo shitheads! Open up!"

Naruko pulled back while Miina put her clothes back up as her Onee-chan walked to the front door with a smirk.

"Who is it~?"

"It's me Tayuya." She growled. "Your cousin ya stupid shithead."

"Hmmm….nope, doesn't ring a bell." she smiled while leaning against the door.

Tayuya glared. "Don't make shit up, ya bastard. You know me."

"Tayuya, what have I said about language?" spoke an older female behind her with her arms crossed. "Especially with your cousin."

"Not to do it mom." She frowned with a huff. "But Naruko is so...annoying!" 'More like a shitass.'

Naruko chuckled and opened the door to show a fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She had brown eyes, long, untamed, dark red hair that fell past her shoulders with long parted bangs, a black shirt and black skin-tight shorts. Arm warmers the same color with black sandals, and wore a purple sweatshirt wrapped around her waist with a baseball cap on her hair. "Hi Tayu-chan! I didn't know that was you."

"You know ya bitch!" She growled before getting her head slapped by the woman's...hair? "Ow! Mom!"

"Language." spoke the older woman who had long maroon colored hair that fell down her back and wore a stylish pink tank top with a silver necklace around her neck. She wore a pair of black shorts that fit snugly around her waist and ass with a pair of matching high heel shoes. "Naruko-chan, it's so good to see you after so long."

"Yea…" Tayuya grumbled. "Too long ya big ass bitch."

"Language Tayuya." spoke her mother before walked over and pulled Naruko into a hug.

"How's little Tayuya? Is she still foul mouthed as always?"

"I'm right here you know!"

"Yes, but I think she'll calm down while we're visiting." spoke Fuka while patting Naruko's back. "How's your family been doing?"

"Oh fine, especially after Naruto-nii found a girlfriend."

"W-What!" Tayuya said in shock. 'Naruto-kun's dating someone….that cocksucking! GAH!'

"Yup, and it's someone I am all behind on." smiled Naruko.

"And who is the lucky girl?" The older woman asked. "I'd love to hear how my little nephew is doing with the ladies."

"...yea." Tayuya grumbled. "Let's hear it cuz."

"Well first let me get my mom." she walked a little bit away. "Kaa-san! Tayuya and Aunt Fuka are here!"

"Oh?" Kushina said while walking to the door. "Fuka-nii. How's it been? Still protective of your long hair?"

"Of course." smiled Fuka walking over and putting her hands on Kushina's shoulders. "But enough about that, give me the details. I hear little Naruto has himself a girlfriend?"

She gulped. "W-Well yes Naruto does have a girlfriend...actually girlfriends."

"YOU'RE SHITTING ME!" Tayuya yelled in shock. "Naruto has more than one bitch?" 'GRRR!'

"Tayuya! Language!" spoke Fuka with a stern tone.

"Sorry mom." She grumbled before looking away with a blush, something Naruko noticed. 'Grr. Stupid ass sucking Naruto-kun!'

"Wow, I knew he had Minato's looks, but more than one girl, I'm stunned." gasped Fuka before smiling. "You must be so proud, you might even get grandchildren!"

Kushina blushed at that. "Y-Yes. I'm proud, but maybe the grandchildren is a bit much?"

"Well be careful, after all he's around the age where he might be open to anything~" teased Fuka.

"Mom! Stop that." Tayuya blushed. "Naruto isn't that kind of man. That's Naruko's slutty job."

"Hey!" growled Naruko butting heads with Tayuya. "Take that back."

"Mad? Too bad." She growled. "You're a fucking bitch with a shitty chest."

"Oh really? Jealous cause you still look like a boy?"

"I have tits you bitch!" Tayuya yelled. "They're a good C-cup."

"Look like more a solid A which helps you with your manish attitude." she shot back with a smirk.

Tayuya then punched her in the face. "You shitty bitch!"

"Tayuya!" spoke Fuka in a stern tone before Naruko went ahead and tackled her cousin.

"Get off me ya bitch!"

"Make me crossdresser!"

"I'm not a crossdresser ya slut!" Tayuya yelled before both girls were held back by their mothers. "Mom! Let me go!"

"Come on Kaa-san! I can take her!"

"Knock it off!" Kushina yelled before dragging her away. "Now you're grounded for a week."

"Tayuya, until we leave, you'll be grounded too."

"But mom." She whined. "She started it. And what about Naruto? I wanted to see him." 'And give his girlfriends a piece of my fucking mind!'

"Well just wait here and wait till he gets back." Fuka turned to Kushina. "Is he out right now?"

"Actually yes." She sighed. "He wanted to prank Mikoto's son."

"Sounds like he definitely got your prankster side." giggled Fuka.

"Yes. Especially since he brought pillows laced with fire crackers in them." Kushina chuckled with a dark smile on her face.

While Fuka sweatdropped at the smile, that's when she saw Mei walk into the room.

"Oh Fuka-nee." She said with a smile. "I didn't know my baby sister was coming over."

"Well I thought I'd drop by for a surprise visit." smiled the woman. "And wouldn't you know it, I hear my nephew has more than one girlfriend."

"Yes I heard. Ah youth." She sighed with a smile.

"Tayuya, why don't you and Naruko use this time to hang out? I just wanna talk with my sisters." smiled Fuka.

"I'd rather kiss a snake with white scales then stay anywhere near the bitch." Tayuya said in annoyance. "She might punch my snatch like the last time we met." 'It still hurts stupid slut!'

"It was an accident! We were just wrestling!" groaned Naruko.

"Ya. And you did it five fucking times!" She growled in anger. "What if I did that to ya bitch?"

"Just try it. I took martial arts in college so give me one reason to flip you on your flat ass."

Tayuya growled before grabbing Naruko and judo flipping her to the ground. "Same here bitch!"

Naruko growled before pulling on Tayuya's ankle and causing her to fall on her ass while Naruko dragged her up to her room.

"Hey let go ya bitch!"

The older women sweatdrop and sighed while Fuka walked over and sat down on the couch with Mei and Kushina sitting across from her.

"So how was the fucking?" Fuka asked with a grin. "Was Naruto's cock as big as a katana?"

Kushina and Mei went wide eyed before Kushina turned and snarled at Mei. "You told Fuka?!"

"Y-Yes. And….a few others as well." Mei gulped.

"I knew you were just in it for a quick fuck!" growled Kushina standing up.

"No no no!" Mei called out while raising her hands. "I only told our sister and our mother. And it wasn't for a quick fuck!"

"Oh sure it wasn't. Do you have any idea what could happen if word got out?" frowned Kushina.

"...um….we'll be jailed?" She nervously said.

"No because we're all legal age, but I mean the fact we'll be looked at like freaks and he'll never live it down." she frowned while gripping her hands. "I'd rather suffer than my own baby."

Slap.

"Don't even call anyone freaks." Fuka glared. "And what if you got fucked. Big deal. Do you love Naruto?"

Kushina held her cheek and stared Fuka in the eyes. "Of course I do. That's why I want what's best for my baby. And if the truth ever came out-"

"Let it come out!" Futa glared. "If you love him then don't let something like that stop you!"

"I wouldn't let it stop me!" she growled. "But I don't want Naruto to be treated like an outcast because of me!"

Fuka frowned. "He won't be. Besides unlike Mei-nee. I'm a big time lawyer. So if this goes to court I will help in anyway possible."

"Saying something like that makes me feel not as impressive." sweatdropped Mei.

"So you don't trust me? How rude." She frowned.

"Look, I just worry about Naruto that's all." spoke Kushina sitting down while rubbing her head.

"So are we." Mei said with a sigh. "Just try to calm down a bit. We can't have our big sister getting wrinkles."

"Then again it would make everyone see me as the youngest." smirked Fuka.

"Shut it." Kushina frowned. "Oh right, Naruto would love seeing his aunt again. Especially Tayuya."

"Well I'm sure he can wait. Right now let's catch up while he enjoys his little prank." smiled Mei.

"Fine but," Fuka grinned. "Tayuya is going to fuck Naruto first before me."

"Hold on. Since when was she involved? And I never said you were getting your claws in him." frowned Kushina.

"Tayuya has a massive crush on him and I wanted to fuck him as soon as he came home." She smirked.

"Better idea. You go out and fuck someone his age." she smirked back.

"Mmmm, no." She said butting heads. "I think I'll fuck Naruto and you two as well~"

Mei blushed while Kushina smirked. "Oh really? I'll get a book to read while you try to make me orgasm."

"I know you cum fast." Fuka grinned. "You were always a fast little cum queen."

"Last time I checked, one experimentation doesn't mean I'm so quick." she smiled with her eyebrow twitching.

"You always came on your bed as a child." She sighed. "I had to clean those sheet every day to make sure it wasn't covered in slime."

Kushina glared at her with Mei getting in between them. "Look, let's just have a normal talk and wait till Naruto gets home, alright?"

"Ok but I go first." Fuka grinned.

"I don't mean to fuck." deadpanned Mei.

"All the same I get first dibs."

'Of course.' thought her sisters with a shake of their head.

(With Naruto)

BABOOM!

"NARUTO!" Yelled Sasuke as he became covered in feathers and...pink paint?

"Hahahaha! So long Teme!" he laughed running down the street and around the corner. 'That was fun!'

Naruto then realized that he forgot an exploding pillow was in his hands.

"Oh cra-"

KABOOM!

Naruto groaned from the impact as he was covered in feathers and pink paint. "Ok that hurts…" He said while shaking off some of the paint and feathers. All the while overhearing Sasuke laugh at supposedly seeing the explosion.

"Ha! Looks like you got hit-"

Kaboom!

Sasuke growled as somehow Naruto placed a very small exploding pillow in his pants, causing it to explode and reveal his now pink butt. "Naruto!"

Naruto snickered before he started to head down the road back home.

(With Naruko, Miina and Tayuya)

"What now shit for brains?" Tayuya frowned while sitting on the bed.

"Watch your tongue around Miina-chan." frowned Naruko covering her sister's ears.

"Ya Ya." She said while looking around. "It's so tacky. Like your hair."

"Well you could always jump out the window if you hate it so much." smiled Naruko.

"Same goes to you." She retorted. "And tell me who those bitches are?"

"Mmmm, nah. As his big sister, it's my duty to keep that info on the down low."

"But Onee-chan?" Miina said. "Aren't you, Kaa-san, Aunty Mei and me Naruto-nii's girlfriends?"

"WHAT!"

"Miina-chan, don't go saying that so carelessly." deadpanned Naruko.

"Um...oops?"

"You're Naruto's girlfriend!" Tayuya growled. 'That slut!'

"One of them, but yeah."

She growled before grabbing her by the neck. "But Naruto-kun's mine you slut!"

"Gah!" Naruko grabbed at her hands while Miina ran over and jumped on Tayuya's back.

"Get off me!" She yelled. "I need to teach this bitch a lesson!"

"Get off Onee-chan!"

As they struggled, Tayuya started choking Naruko tighter. "Get off!"

"No!" Miina reached up and grabbed Tayuya's neck on accident. "Let Onee-chan go!"

"You!" She choked out. "You stole my Naruto-kun from me!"

"No...I….didn't!" she gasped out.

"Yes you did!" She said before suddenly letting go and sat on the bed, tears starting to form. "You...stole my Naruto-kun."

Naruko gasped while rubbing her neck while Miina let go of Tayuya with confusion.

"You...stole him…" She sniffled. "Why did you do that to me?"

"First off...I didn't touch him first. Ask my Kaa-san."

Tayuya looked up with tears. "W-What?"

"Yup. Turns out those two got together first, I was second. And Miina-chan here is gonna be third when her birthday comes around."

"...Why…." She sniffled. "Why Naruto-kun?"

"Well because he's always there for us. When Tou-san passed away, he tried everything he could to help us and try to keep us from crying. He treats us well, and he would never dream of hurting us deliberately."

Tayuya looked at them with hurt. "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack ya...but…" She then cried into Naruko's breasts.

Naruko blinked and rubbed Tayuya's back while Miina just watched with confusion.

"Why must I suffer," she cried. "Being alone. I love Naruto-kun….but now I know that he's never going to love me, especially for hurting his sister."

Naruko sighed while she stopped rubbing her back before grinning.

"Onee-chan?" Miina asked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I don't think Naruto would mind if you and I got closer." grinned Naruko reaching down and rubbing Tayuya's ass.

"Eep!" She cried. "W-What are you doing?"

"Well you said you were sorry, so as they say, let's kiss and make up. Or in this case, fuck and make up."

Tayuya blushed. "But ya don't have a cock…." 'Or does she?'

"What? Did you think it's impossible for two girls to have sex?"

"I-I never said that." She blushed.

"Well, care to find out~?" she purred while reaching into Tayuya's shorts and rubbing her ass directly.

"Mmm~ That f-feels good." She moaned. "Rub it more."

Naruko grinned and rubbed the ass harder while she started lightly breathe on Tayuya's neck.

"AH~" Tayuya moaned as she instinctively moved her hands onto Naruko's pants and right on her ass cheeks. "So soft~"

"Come on, grab harder than that." grinned Naruko as she started sliding her hands down farther Tayuya's ass.

She did so as they both started to moan as they felt their snatches getting wet from the stimulation on their ass cheeks.

Miina watched with a blush and saw Naruko push Tayuya on her back before working the girl's shorts off.

"Ya bitch~" Tayuya moaned. "Like my orange thong?" 'It was for Naruto-kun though….'

"Ooh, did you come here to show these off to my brother?" she smirked while brushing two fingers against the thong.

"N-No…." She moaned with a blush. "Ah~"

"Watch closely Miina-chan, and you'll see how to punish naughty girls who lie." spoke Naruko slipping her fingers under the thong and pulled it up against Tayuya's snatch.

"Ah~" she moaned before cumming unexpectedly. "More~"

"Wow, someone's a quick squirter." teased Naruko holding her hand up.

"And you're a quickie too." Miina said with a blush while pointing to Naruko's now drenched shorts.

Naruko looked down and blushed. "Oops, guess I was enjoying this too much."

"Bitch," Tayuya moaned. "Make me cum again~"

"Bad cousin." frowned Naruko moving her hand down and sliding the thong aside before thrusting two fingers inside her.

"Ah!" She cried out. "Y-You bitch!"

"Oh, well if I'm a bitch, then I guess you don't want me to make you cum again?"

Tayuya moaned as the fingers thrusted in her folds faster. "Yes...I mean no...doh!"

"Hmm, I can't hear you." grinned Naruko with her other hand near her ear.

"I said no! Don't stop making me cum!" She cried out as her mind shaped from the lust...well just a bit but not enough to mind break her.

"Good." Naruko moved her fingers in and out faster while curling them slightly. "Mmm, nice and tight. I wonder what your expression will be if I let Naruto fuck your pussy."

Tayuya blushed. "Ya crazy bitch-AH!"

"Miina, get over here and join." ordered Naruko.

"But Onee-chan." She blushed.

"What? You'll get some experience with another girl licking your pussy."

"What if it makes me pregnant?"

"It won't." Both girls deadpanned.

"Really?"

"Not unless it's a cock." Tayuya moaned out. "But a woman's snatch doesn't make a girl pregnant."

Miina gulped as she reached down and pulled her shorts and panties off before walking over and climbing on the bed.

"Ready?" Naruko asked while thrusting her fingers in and out of Tayuya's snatch even faster.

Tayuya let out a moan in reply while Miina moved her pussy over her face. She then started to lick the girl's pussy as Miina moaned a little.

"Ah~ it feels good~" moaned Miina.

"See?" Naruko grinned. "Having a girl lick your snatch is a good feeling, no?"

"Y-Yes!" moaned Miina lowering her pussy closer against Tayuya's face.

As Miina felt the tongue lick her folds, Tayuya's own snatch started to cum from the thrusting of Naruko's fingers.

Naruko felt the extra juices and slid her fingers out while licking them clean.

"Onee-chan." Moaned Miina. "My pussy feels strange."

"That means you're gonna cum. Just let it go."

Miina then felt hot wet juices pouring out her snatch and onto Tayuya's face. "Ah~"

Tayuya opened her mouth and licked up any of the juices as much as she could.

"T-That tastes...good." She said with a blush. 'So this is what love juices taste like.'

Miina panted while Naruko leaned down to Tayuya's pussy and started licking it.

"Ah! S-Stop~" Tayuya moaned as Naruko continued to lick her snatch.

"No~" she sang while reaching up and rubbing one of Tayuya's breasts while she licked.

"Eep!" She moaned from the breast rubbing. "Stop~ my breasts are sensitive."

"Oh really?" grinned Naruko. "Miina, go ahead and play with your cousins breasts."

"But they might get hurt."

"D-Don't worry." Tayuya moaned. "I'm tougher and more breast heavy then your sister AH!" She was cut off from Miina grabbing the mounds and giving them a firm squeeze. "Y-You're strong for a kid." She moaned before having an even firmer squeeze. "AH!"

"Wow, they're so soft." spoke Miina in awe while brushing her thumbs over the nipples.

"T-Thank you." She moaned. "Are they bigger than your sister's?" 'Please say yes!'

"Hmmm, they look a little smaller." she remarked before giving them a firm squeeze.

"Ah!" Tayuya moaned while internally crying at the jab. 'My breast are bigger! They are….'

"Don't worry Tayuya-chan, just keep drinking milk." grinned Naruko before she started to push her tongue inside her cousin's snatch.

"Ah!" She cried out. "W-Why must you be so lick happy?!"

"Not my fault it tastes so good." she grinned while seeing Miina lean down and started licking Tayuya's nipples.

Tayuya moaned even louder at that before cumming a bit on Naruko's face. "Ah...ah...no more…"

"Aw, but I thought you wanted to keep cumming." she grinned like a cat.

"You...keep making me cum." She panted a bit. "But why don't you….rub my snatch against ya snatch?"

"Alright, but don't get mad if you pass out." she smirked.

"Ha...I accept...that challenge." grinned Tayuya as Miina got off her. "Do your worse." 'Gulp.'

"Oh, I will." grinned Naruko moving her lower body over and next to Tayuya's. "Ready?"

"Bring it." She said before Naruko started rubbing against her snatch. "Ah~"

"Wow, it's more drenched than I thought." chuckled Naruko.

"You too." She moaned as Naruko's snatch started dripping juices on the bed. "You're getting off making your cuz cum."

"Well if you thought I wouldn't get a little hot after all this, you're more headstrong than I thought." she laughed.

"I didn't think that." She chuckled. "Those were on you cuz~"

Naruko stuck her tongue out and started grinding their hips together harder.

Tayuya moaned as the snatches rubbed faster against each other. "So this is what a snatch run feels like~"

"Heh, feels kinda rough to me~" teased Naruko.

"And hairy." Teased Tayuya. "Do you shave AH!" She moaned as Naruko started groping her breasts again. "T-Two can play that game." she sat up and reached over before grabbing her breasts.

"Ah," Naruko moaned. "Getting cocky aren't we?"

"No, that's all you cuz." grinned Tayuya.

Naruko frowned before rubbing her snatch faster against Tayuya's.

"Ah!" She moaned before saying something that caught Naruko off guard. "Cuz, kiss me~"

"Say what?"

"Kiss me." She moaned.

"I don't know, what's the word?" asked Naruko with a teasing tone.

"Please! Kiss me!"

"Good girl." Naruko reached over to grab Tayuya's head before pulling her closer and slammed their lips together.

As both kissed with gusto, they felt their snatches getting hotter and hotter with each tongue kiss and snatch rub.

'I'm gonna cum!' They thought before cumming into their snatches as they fell to their sides.

"Cuz." Tayuya said as they broke the kiss. "Hug me."

Naruko scooted over and wrapped her arms around Tayuya. "Better?"

"...yes. I still want Naruto-kun." She blushed. "But I'm happy at the moment with you."

"Wow, saving yourself for your cousin and then having sex with the other one? Who knew you were such a perv." teased Naruko.

Tayuya pouted. "Same with you cuz."

"Maybe~"

Tayuya then kissed Naruko again. "Like it?"

"Well duh."

"Onee-chan? Tayuya-chan?" Miina asked with a blush. "Can I also kiss you two?"

"We're both naked and you don't have your panties on, what do you think?" smiled Naruko.

"...no?" She asked innocently.

"Wrong." Naruko reached over and pulled Miina closer before pressing their lips together.

"Aw," Tayuya pouted. "What about me? Don't I get another kiss-" she was cut off from Naruko moving over and claiming her lips.

(Downstairs)

"Looks like they were having fun." Fuka grinned. "Just like the four of us when we were children."

"Speaking of which, is Tsunade still busy running her hospital?" Mei asked Kushina.

"Yes, but she hasn't called lately."

"Maybe she's going to walk through that door with Naruto in her grasp." Fuka joked before the door slammed open.

"Hey sis!" Spoke a very drunk woman with white blond hair, a pair of gray shorts, a green and white shirt with a doctor's coat over her shoulders, a pair of brown sandals, a blue crystal necklace and a purple crystal tattoo on her forehead. She walked in with Naruto against her large bosom. "How's it *hic*going~"

They turned and frowned since Naruto was blushing against her chest. "Hi Tsunade."

"Why the long faces?" She asked while walking towards them. "Are you...getting fatter?"

"No, but care to explain why the sudden visit and why you have my son pressed against you like that?" asked Kushina with her arms crossed.

"Oh I wanted to stay with you for a while," she slurred. "My *hic* house burned and Naruto-kun here told me that I can stay here~"

"Heh, well I kinda felt bad for her since she was drinking, so I kinda….opened my mouth." he spoke nervously.

"And your pants *hic* that cock was so big~" Tsunade said while a drunken smile. "It's bigger than my ex-husband's."

"SAY WHAT!" roared out Kushina with her hair looking close to flames as she stood up with a growl.

"His cock was so good," she grinned. "Tastes better in my mouth then sake. And *hic* I didn't get knocked out….yet~"

"Naruto…...explain….." spoke Kushina in a dark tone.

"Um…." Naruto gulped. "She just kissed me and….unzipped my pants before sucking my cock and drinking the cum." He then panicked. "But nothing else happened!"

"You….just sucked your own nephew off in public?" spoke Mei with wide eyes.

"Nope. *hic* In the girls restroom~" she chuckled before turning to Kushina. "Your son's well gifted~"

"...See," Fuka grinned. "That's what I want~"

Naruto gulped at seeing his mom glare at Tsunade and Fuka darkly.

"Maybe I can join?" Mei blushed before getting glared at by Kushina. 'Scary!'

"Hey, what'd we miss?" asked Naruko as she, Tayuya, and Miina walked down the stairs.

"Just Naruto getting a cock tease by aunty Tsunade." Fuka grinned.

"WHAT!"

'Oh Kami help!' he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Uzumaki desires: family edition

chapter 7

Word of warning, the last chapter had a list of Naruto's female relatives who are gonna get with him, or something like that. So don't go suggesting anyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, my head is killing me." groaned Tsunade with an ice pack on her head.

"Well you did drink a lot Nii-san." Fuka sighed. "But tell me, was Naruto-kun's cum tasty?"

"Wah? What the hell are you yacking about?" she groaned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh for Pete sake. You came in here and talked about milking Naruto-kun's cum!" She said with a tick mark. 'Damn her and her drunken memory loss flashes!'

"So spill it!" Tayuya glared. "Did you or did you not fucking milk Naruto-kun's dick?!"

"Keep yelling one more time brat and I'll personally spank you in public like I use to!" growled Tsunade.

That stopped the redhead cold as Miina walked over to Tsunade.

"Was….Was it good?"

Tsunade blinked and looked at Kushina. "Kushina, why is your youngest daughter asking something like that?"

"Um...you see-"

"Nii-san, Naruko-chan, Tayuya-chan, Miina-chan, and myself are lovers to Naruto-kun." Spoke Mei while Fuka glared at her.

"And me, don't forget nii-san!"

"You are not part of the relationship, Miina don't ask that so carelessly, and it's true Tsunade."

Tsunade looked generally shocked at that and was currently freaking out in her mind. 'What the hell!'

"And apparently someone was so drunk she didn't know she blew her own nephew. Care to explain that?" Mei raised an eyebrow.

"Um…...damn I can't remember what happened last night!" She said while trying to figure out what happened that night. "All I remember was a fire and a bottle of sake. And that's it."

"Naruto, please tell us what happened." groaned Kushina. "And if ANYONE saw you."

"Well you see…"

(Flashback)

Naruto was chuckling and wiping some tears from his eyes as he headed down a side street. That and feeling a bit embarrassed since he got himself covered in pink exploding paint from said prank.

But as he slowly calmed down, he spotted some smoke nearby. He ran towards the smoke and saw a blazing inferno consuming a large house. Oh and it was raging out of control!

"Fuck shitting hell!" Yelled a voice in despair and rage.

He blinked and rushed over to see a woman flailing around in front of the flames.

"Damn it all!" She yelled in hate. "Why did that fucking air conditioner explode like that!"

"Wait a second….Obaa-chan?!" he called out in surprise and confusion.

She turned, face red with rage and tears, and looked at him. "Gaki? What the hell are you doing here?! And why are you pink as a pig?"

"What's going on? Is that your home on fire?!"

"It is." She said with a depressed look. "Everything's gone. My clothes, my valuables, everything!"

"But what happened?"

"I don't know!" She yelled. "It just happened!"

Naruto pulled his phone out and quickly dialed in the emergency number for the fire department.

Tsunade looked at the fire with a sad expression that was not apart of her usual attitude. "I can't believe this happened to me."

"Obaa-chan. The fire department will be here as fast as they can."

"Fine, whatever." spoke Tsunade sitting down while she just watched the flames with a sigh. "Maybe I should have just gone to work today instead of taking the day off."

Naruto walked over and patted her back. "I'm sorry, I know this can be hard."

"Yes." She said while turning around and hugged him. "But why does this happen to me?!"

Naruto hugged her back while scowling at the fire. As the fire trucks pulled in and started to drench the inferno, Tsunade looked at him with tears.

"What'll I do gaki?" She asked Naruto. "I'm basically homeless!"

'Think, what's something that usually makes her happy?' He thought before thinking of the only thing that came to mind. "Um, Baa-chan. Want to have a drink of booze to drown your sorrows?"

This got her attention. "Really? You would treat me with booze?"

"Sure, even if it'll help a little bit." He said before getting pulled by the arm as Tsunade walked off. "Hey? What the?"

"Don't look so shocked. I'm just bringing you to my favorite bar, _The Inu_."

'I've got a bad feeling about this.'

(Much later at The Inu)

"Ha ha! Another round for me!" Laughed Tsunade, now drunk as a chicken without a head, as she finished her one hundred mug of booze.

'How is her liver still working?'

"Now this is fun!" She laughed before looking at Naruto with a shit eating grin. "I see you look like Minato today, Naruto-kun."

"Well my mom does say I'm looking more and more like him every day."

"Mmm," she looked at him while her chest became exposed a little. "Yep. You are just as cute as him. If only I was younger I would have married him. Ah ah!"

He sweatdrop. "Uh, that kinda would have made my mom pissed, don't ya think?"

"Sorry but she would have ran from me since I disciplined her one time as kids." She grinned. "Oh, good times. Good times of fucks."

'Wow, seeing those two go at it would be real scary.'

Tsunade then grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him into an alleyway. "Naruto-kun. Let's see your cock~"

"W-W-What?!" he exclaimed with a blush.

"You heard me gaki." She said while unzipping Naruto's pants. "I want to see your cock."

"Obaa-chan, you're drunk!" he cried out while pushing her back slightly. "W-We can't do that!"

"Why not? Didn't you ask me to marry you as a child?" She asked before pulling Naruto's pants down.

"I was a kid back then! And I...just can't!" he blushed while covering his groin.

Tsunade moved his hands away and smiled. "How cute. It's tiny and adorable."

"Hey!" he frowned.

"Now let's see how much cum this cock can produce." She said before rubbing the cock with her hand up and down. "And don't hold nothin back just cause I'm your aunt, got it?"

'Like I have a choice.' Naruto thought while his cock started to get bigger from the rubbing.

"My my. You really like this don't you Naruto-kun~" she purred seeing the cock was well over double it's size now. She then moved her head towards the tip and started licking it.

"Gah!" he jumped from the sudden lick. He then felt his cock jerk a bit.

"Y-You know what? You gotta stop callin 'Obaa-chan', I mean I'm your hot as aunt for Kami sake!" she slurred. "You thinkin I'm some kinda granny?"

"N-No. You're um….sexy?" He said while trying to keep her from lashing out at him in a drunken rage, like the last time he called her fat. 'That hospital trip really was painful, especially in a body cast!'

"Damn straight I am! Heck, Jiraiya keeps tryin to fuck me, but I knock that pervert down with just one punch!" She laughed. "Heck even my husband, Dan, considered me a model. So stop calling me that and call me 'Tsunade-chan' or 'Tsunade-hime'."

"Um, alright….Tsunade-chan?"

She smiled before seeing the cock twitching. "Looks like you're ready to blow Naruto-kun."

'Damn it! I didn't expect her to get me to blow already.'

Tsunade placed her mouth over the cock as she felt the cum flowing into her mouth. 'Tastes like sake~'

Naruto panted as he felt the tongue slurping up the cum from his cock. "Fuck."

"Yum." She said after finishing the cum drinking. "I think I'm addicted to your cum Naruto-kun~" she then kissed the cock. "In fact, I feel like another dose already."

Naruto gulped before thinking something fast. "How about we um, visit kaa-san instead?"

"Mmmmm, nah." she grinned before sliding her mouth over his cock while making slurping sounds that could be heard throughout the alley.

But thankfully, no one was in the alley way since it was eleven at night.

'This is not going to end well.' Naruto thought while groaning as she bobbed her head up and down with vigor. He then felt his cock twitching again. 'Fuck not again!'

Tsunade noticed and reached to his balls to give them a firm grab. And as she gripped the balls, more cum then before poured into her mouth. 'Even better than the last time.'

"Gah!" groaned Naruto gripping the alley wall.

Tsunade grinned before continuing the cock milking.

-several hours later-

"Ah! Much better." Tsunade laughed as she finished the last of Naruto's cum. "You did well Naruto-kun."

Naruto panted and felt close to passing out as he leaned against the wall with his cock looking wrung out. He was then grabbed by Tsunade and placed him onto her shoulder. "Hey! What the heck?!"

"Oh don't be a wuss. I'm just bringing you to nii-san's house." She grinned. "Since you wouldn't want your own aunt living on the streets right?"

"Well of course not."

"Well then let's go darling." She laughed while walking out of the alley.

'Oh man, kaa-san's not gonna like what happened.'

(End of flashback)

"And that's what happened." Naruto concluded as Tsunade looked at him with a red face.

"You mean I….oh god!"

"You milked nii-san." Naruko grinned. "Kinky."

"Damn right bitch."

"Language!" spoke Kushina and Fuka with stern expressions.

"Sorry." Both said before Miina said something shocking.

"So, can I join you next time aunty Tsunade?"

"Kushina, please tell me your son didn't fuck my youngest niece."

"No." She said with a frown. "That was going to be after she became legal. After her birthday comes around."

"Then why the hell does she know what his sperm taste like and wants to join in next time?"

"Naruto-kin let Miina-chan lick his cum while we had sex." Naruko said.

Tsunade blinked and facepalmed. "I'm already dreading how long it's gonna be before one of you ends up knocked up."

"I say ten weeks." Fuka grinned. "Especially after I take first dibs on him today."

"Mom! That was my idea!" Tayuya said with wide eyes. "You stole my idea!"

"Wait, say what?" blushed Naruto.

"Oh right you weren't here." Naruko sighed. "Well apparently, she likes you and when Miina-chan told her, she nearly strangled me for 'stealing her love' and the like."

"Shut up bitch!"

"Make me!"

"How about I rip your chest off!" She growled in rage. "Maybe Naruto-kun would find me more interesting after I fucking rip those tits off with my bare hands!"

"Uh, no I wouldn't." sweatdropped Naruto.

"Oh," she said while looking to the side. "Sorry….Naruto-kun." 'You're lucky bitch!'

"That brings up a good point." Kushina glared at Fuka. "Whoever said you were getting first dibs. Me and Naruto started a relationship, so you can take a long number at the end of the line cause I'm not allowing it!"

Fuka sighed while internally grinning at the idea in her head. "I understand. But who knows, there might be a 'mole' in this house."

Kushina scowled at Fuka. "I'd really think about that, because letting Mei blackmail us into going on a date is one thing, but if you try that right in front of me, well I guess I'll have to get my hands dirty."

"Try me." She glared as they started to butt heads.

"You breathe one word, our whole family gets dirt all over them, that includes Tayuya."

She stopped her glare at the mention of Tayuya. 'She's right, if I snitch then Tayuya will be treated like trash.' "Fine, you win this time, but know this, even if you try to keep family members from at least having an outing with your son, then you will be making everyone an enemy. And trust me on this, the family ties are very strong when you push them away like strangers."

"Well since you're so cocky in this, then you can tell everyone here just why you're trying to get with my son."

Fuka sighed before looking at the family members. "I like Naruto-kun because he is handsome, kind and always thoughtful of me and Tayuya. Even when my late husband died four years ago, he was there to help us deal with that lose. And over time, I fell for him."

"Clarify." Spoke Kushina with a frown.

Fuka sighed as she recounted the events of four years past.

(Flashback)

Fuka sniffled while sitting on her couch as she constantly wiped the tears from her eyes. She just came back from visiting the tomb of her husband, died from cancer to the brain, and she was feeling like the world has no meaning at all.

Tayuya was up in her room sobbing into her pillow to try and muffle her crying. 'Dad, why did you have to go?!'

As for Fuka, she continued to cry as a blond haired boy walked into the room, also wearing black as a sign of respect, and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Fuka-san." spoke Naruto with a somber tone.

She sniffled as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It's...alright…."

He reached over and rubbed her back while she cried harder into her tissue.

"Why did….he die." She cried. "Why?! Why?!"

Naruto rubbed more gently against her back as she continued to cry tears of despair and loss. "I'm sorry Fuka-san, I really wish I could have helped."

Fuka moved her head towards Naruto and said. "I know, but….with him gone, what is life worth?"

"Don't talk like that. You still have us, your daughter, your whole family is there for you two."

"Yeah right." She said, the grief affecting her better judgment. "How many times have you visited us, two, four times every few years. Face it, no one's there for me."

"That's not true and you know it."

She sniffled before saying something that shook Naruto to the core. "Maybe it would be better if I die. I could see him again."

"Don't even say that!" he cried out while making her face him. "What would Tayuya say if she heard you say that?"

She looked at him with sadness as Naruto continued.

"She would say that you left her. Tayuya needs you to be there. And does dying making things better? NO! It just leaves everyone that cares for you hurting forever!" He looked her in the eyes. "Do you want that. Do you want to leave your daughter, your family, your own nephew with that pain?!"

She looked down and shook her head with more tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Then live." Naruto said. "Live and move on from this. Please, for Tayuya's sake."

Fuka felt the warm, concerning voice that emanated from Naruto's mouth as she felt, lighter, more accepting of the death of her husband, and touched by his concern and kindness.

"And I don't wanna sound like a know-it-all, but maybe you and Tayuya should cry together."

"That...would be nice." She said while standing up. "But, Naruto, I think it would be nice if you helped comfort she as well."

"As long as I'm here, I'll do what I can." he spoke standing up.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile. 'Thank you, Naruto-kun.'

Both headed upstairs while Fuka let out a giggle. "It's funny, I can remember a time when your own dad comforted me like you. You've really grown up into a fine young man."

"Um thanks." He said with a light blush. 'That was random.'

"Just be careful, talk like that around the right girls and you might get a fan club." she lightly joked.

"Um, I will keep that in mind Fuka-san." he replied with a sweatdrop.

(End flashback)

"And that was how Naruto-kun planted the seeds of love inside me." Fuka said while most of the girls, Tayuya included, cried a little at the story. "And even when I went on dates or flirted with other guys, I'd always end up remembering him."

"That…." Naruko said with a lone tear. "Was so romantic." 'Naruto-kun is really something.'

"I agree with the bitch." Sniffled Tayuya while rubbing her sleeve against her eyes.

"Language!" spoke Kushina, Fuka, and Mei at the same time.

"Sorry."

"So." Fuka said to Kushina. "Is that enough reason to like your son?"

"Yes, but that doesn't suddenly mean you can just get with him whenever you say so."

Fuka pouted. "How cruel Nee-san. I just wanted to have equal dating rights. You had dates with Naruto-kun, but neither me or Tayuya had any with him. It's only fair!"

"First off, me and Naruto haven't had any dates in public. Mei already had one before me, so be mad at her. Second, my son, my home, my choice."

Fuka looked at Mei with a glare. 'Damn you nee-san!'

"So you can forget any dates with MY son, because he'll be taking me out on one."

"Fine, but." She grinned while holding Naruto's arm against her breasts. "Let's make it a double date."

"No." spoke Kushina without hesitation.

"Come on." Tsunade said with her patience wearing thin. "Just agree on something. We don't have all day!"

"Tsunade, last time I checked, you weren't involved with this and are just a guest, so kindly, shut. The. Hell. Up." spoke Kushina in a cold tone.

"Are you threatening me?" She said with a colder tone while emitting a dark fiery aura. "You have guts little sister."

"And you're still able to keep moving even when you have a drinking problem."

"Hey hey hey!" Naruto called out while trying to defuse the tension. "Break it up! Can't we just get along?"

"Maybe if these two knew some self control, we wouldn't be having this problem."

"I have self control!" Both women yelled at the redhead.

"You could fool me."

Naruto sighed. "Look, I did promise kaa-san a date, and I'm gonna take her out on one, but maybe we can cooperate on something."

"Like what Naruto-kun?" Asked Fuka.

"Yeah gaki. What do you have in mind?" Tsunade asked while glaring at Kushina.

"I take my kaa-san out on a date, and do something nice for the two of you."

"At the same time or separately?" Both asked with interest.

"Separate."

Both thought about it before nodding in agreement.

"Alright. We can wait."

"Plus I need to drink something to get the taste of cum out of my mouth." Tsunade said while walking to the kitchen. "Hey, Kushina, do you have any booze?"

"No, so deal with water."

"That will work." She called out while the sink turned on. "Have fun with Naruto-kun."

"So….where do you wanna go kaa-san?" he asked his mom.

"Maybe the theater? I heard there's a new romance movie out right now."

"That sounds pretty good."

Kushina smiled before hearing a voice from the kitchen.

"Have fun you two, don't fuck in the theater." Tsunade joked while the two mentioned people blushed.

"Shut up!" they called back with embarrassment.

"Alright. Yeesh. You two are shy for being lovers." She said as the two walked out the door embarrassed and blushing red.

'Hmm, technically they can still have their date, but if I just discreetly tag along, it won't be the same.' Fuka thought before sneaking away from the room and walked out the back door.

(Outside the theater)

'This is it, my first real date with Naruto-kun.' Thought Kushina with a smile. 'And the best part, no one's going to ruin this day.'

"So kaa-san, want me to grab us some snacks?" asked Naruto in a whisper.

"Sure, thank you Naruto-kun." She whispered back. 'I just hope no one sees us and finds out we're on a date.'

As they made it inside the theater, Fuka walked a few steps behind them while making sure they didn't see her.

'Hmm, I wonder what kind of movie they're gonna see.'

"Two tickets to _The Maiden Knight_ please." Kushina said to the ticket booth.

"Good choice." Spoke the man behind the booth as he tallied up the total amount. "That will be $30.25."

Naruto fished the amount out before handing it to the man who handed them two tickets.

"Have a good time." The man said with a smile. "And for couples, the concession stand is fifty percent off."

Both blushed and walked away while relieved that they seemed like a couple to those who didn't know them.

"That was close." Whispered Kushina as they walked to the theater concession stand.

"Yeah, but what do we do if someone we know sees us?" Asked Naruto.

"We could say that they are mistaken and mistook us for someone else." She said as Fuka hid behind a movie billboard that looked like a large fox with bloody fangs with the title, _Attack of the Demon Fox_, under its paw in bright red.

'So that's your idea. Oh nee-san, you are so ridiculous.' She thought before noticing the two grabbing some popcorn and walking towards theater number 6. 'I better hurry.'

"Looks like the previews are almost done." spoke Naruto as the two of them walked down and took some seats on the left side.

"That's good." She chuckled as the movie started and the opening credits appeared with one name catching her eye. "Hey, isn't that your cousin, Honoka?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked and saw Honoka Uzumaki pop up. "Woah! No way!"

And he wasn't kidding as a woman with long red hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a knight's armor suit with red and white colorization who was looking at the horizon as she watched an army of giants marching towards her. In the center of the army, a giant with a single eye held an ax in one hand and a man with black hair, red eyes, and wearing a king's armor with black and blue colorization.

"_I will save you, my lord._" Honoka said before charging at the army, sword drawn in hand, as a red armored knight army followed behind her. "_For the king!_"

Both of them started chowing on the popcorn while already intrigued by the film.

She hacked the first few giant's fingers as the archers shot arrows after arrows at the giants, causing some to fall to the grind with a crash. "_Onward! Continue to fight! Make them regret spiriting away king Itachi!_"

'This is really a good movie.' Fuka thought while sitting a few seats above the two. 'Who knew Tsunade's eldest child would become a movie star?'

"Man, who knew my own cousin would become an actress? How come we didn't hear about this?" questioned Naruto.

"Maybe she was caught up and forgot to tell us?" Kushina said as Honoka ran towards the center of the giant army.

"_Face me giant king Asuma! Face the wrath of Honoka, the maiden knight!_" She yelled while pointing her sword at the giant.

"_Ahahah! You aren't worth my time. Now run along little girl, I have a king to squash._"

Honoka growled at the jab before cutting the giant king's toe off.

"_AHHHH!_" The giant yelped while hopping on one foot as he accidentally dropped the king.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." winced Naruto.

"Agreed."

"_AHHH-_" the king screamed before being saved by Honoka, who caught him just in time. "_...Lady Honoka? Is that you?_"

She blushed and nodded. "_I came with the army to save you my king._"

"Wow, if they kiss, I'm definitely calling her to ask when's the wedding." snickered Kushina.

"Kaa-san." Naruto sweatdropped before seeing the giant king about to squash them with his foot.

"_I will squash you both!_" He yelled before getting hit by an arrow to the knee. "_Gah! No! My weak point!_"

Taking her chance Honoka put the king down, grabbed a crossbow from a fallen knight, and shot at the giant's eye.

"_AHHAHA!_" The giant screamed before going silent as the giant fell lifeless to the ground.

"Wow, now that's pretty cool." remarked Naruto.

"That's nothing. Fuka was a master marksmen in the army before she retired." Kushina said with a chuckle. "She could hit a moving target with just a handgun with blanks."

'It was a shotgun baka!' Fuka mentally growled as the movie cut to Honoka, now in a wedding dress, kissing the king himself in a spectacular church. 'Man, I'd look great in a wedding scene, knew I should have gone to school to be an actress when I had the chance.'

"_I love you my lord._"

"_I love you too, Lady Honoka._"

They kissed again as the credits rolled in the background.

"That was a good movie." Naruto said with a grin. "And Honoka-san's performance was great."

"I agree. I'm just stunned we haven't seen her in any other movie until now."

"Maybe she's new at this?"

"Maybe."

As they walked out of the theater, Fuka followed close behind them.

'Just make sure they are stuck in traffic on the way out then I will head back to the house, and they will be none the wiser.' she thought while seeing them get in the car. 'Ok, now. Let's get back to the house.'

(Later on)

"I have to say, that was a really good date Naruto-kun." Kushina smiled as the pulled up the drive away, with the car Fuka was using now parked near the mailbox like it was earlier. "And no one even noticed us."

"Yeah, but did it kinda feel like it went by real fast?"

"Must be your imagination." She chuckled while opening the door. "Now let's have some dinner then call….." She stopped as she saw a strand of red hair peaking out of the couch. "Um, is that Fuka?"

"Maybe."

As if on cue, Fuka walked in with a glass of water in her hand. "Hey, how was the movie?"

"Pretty good, saw my cousin in it, but uh...nevermind." Naruto shook his head.

"Ugh." The figure on the couch groaned as it moved slightly. "Stop yelling, I'm trying to sleep."

'Huh?'

The figure rose up to reveal a tired Honoka, in a black t-shirt and a white skirt, and she looked ready to fall asleep at any moment. "Really I'm jet lagged over here."

"H-Honoka-chan?" asked Kushina in surprise.

"It's me. And where's Naruto-kun?" She asked still trying to wake up. "Is he around or is he job hunting?"

"I'm right here." Naruto said as she woke up at that sound and smiled.

"Naruto-kun!" She grinned. "How's my second favorite cuz?"

"Fine, but what are you doing here? We just came back from watching one of your movies."

"Oh that." She growled before laying back down. "I'm here to get away from the acting business and an abusive boyfriend named Itachi."

"You mean Sasuke's brother?"

"No. A different one." Honoka sighed. "His last name is Morota. And he was an abusive jerk."

"And if I ever see his face, I'm gonna tear it off." spoke Tsunade walking in while drinking from a bottle of water.

"Thanks mom, but it's not necessary." She sighed. "He doesn't know I'm here and he has a bad sense of direction too so the likelihood of him finding me is zero percent."

"Don't worry, if he does find you, he'll just end up in a bad drunken accident." smirked her mom with a dark chuckle.

"Um….ok?" She said before remembering something. "Oh right, Naruto-kun. Is it true that you like sea salted ramen?"

"It's pretty good, why?"

"Oh I was just asking because I wanted to cook for you tonight." 'And I wanted to see if you like my cooking Naruto-kun.'

"Hold on, if you're feeling jet lagged, then don't worry about it. I'll handle the cooking." spoke Kushina.

"I'm fine." She said with renewed energy. "Heck I can cook a meal fit for a king if you want to."

"I insist."

"Please?" She asked nicely. "Just let me cook tonight. I won't ask for anything else."

"Well….alright, if you're sure."

Honoka smiled before getting up and running into the kitchen. "Thanks Aunty Kushina!"

"If I knew she took up cooking, I would have kept her home." Tsunade chuckled to herself.

"Maybe I should teach Tayuya some cooking." Fuka teased as they walked into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Uzumaki desires: family edition

chapter 8

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Honoka sighed as she sat at the table with her family. "So….how's everyone doing?"

"Mmm, this is pretty good." smiled Naruto.

"Yea." Naruko said. "Very good."

"Even if we got a fucking movie star here." Tayuya said. "Really, why didn't you fucking say anything?"

"I told you before I needed to break especially from that bastard Morota." Honoka said with a low growl.

"Like I said, just give the word and I get him drunk and in a car by the end of the week. Whether they can identify the body or not doesn't matter." shrugged Tsunade.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Fuka sweatdropped.

"But it would ride the world of a bastard." Kushina said. "Especially red headed stalkers with lack of mammaries."

Fuka felt her eye twitch and tried smiling. "Well at least I manage to keep a diet instead of eating ramens everyday. Oh wait, isn't that what you still did when you were little? Guess some things don't change."

"At least I don't eat pizza all the time oh wait, you do and your butt is large."

Both glared lightning at each other with Mei and Tsunade sighing and the kids shaking their heads.

"At least I don't do that." Mei sighed.

"Even if we all eat a lot." Tsunade laughed. "I mean we can out eat a champion hotdog eater if need be."

All three looked at her with annoyed looks plastered on their faces.

"What? Just saying." she shrugged while taking a swig of her sake.

Honoka sighed at this while looking at Naruko. "So how's college been?"

"Meh, it's fine boring, but it's all good." 'Except for the professors.'

"That reminds me, what kind of classes are you taking?" asked Mei.

"Taking biology, theater, poetry, etc." she said boredly. "It's all the same for me."

"Same old lazy ass." muttered Tayuya.

"And you Naruto?"

"Oh….just biology and band." He said while eating his food. "Tayuya, what about you?"

"Band and Ceramics." She blushed. "And yes bitch I do ceramics. So don't fucking laugh!"

"I'm not~" she sang. "And shouldn't you watch your language? After all, what would we do if Miina-chan started saying those things in public." she shook her head. "Oh poor naive Tayuya."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled.

"Tayuya-chan? What does yaoi mean?" Miina asked innocently.

She blushed before Honoka coughed and stopped eating while hitting her chest.

"W-What! Miina-chan, where did you hear that?" asked the actress.

"Tv."

"Well then that's enough tv for the rest of the week." spoke Kushina. "You'll understand when you're older."

"Ok." She smiled. "But what does yuri mean?"

"When you're older."

"So what's acting like? I bet it must be hard with so much stuff to do." spoke Mei changing the subject.

"It's boring." Honoka sighed. "Especially preparing for every line in each new script."

"Maybe I can step in and help. After all, I do have the makings of an actress." gloated Fuka tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Not really." She deadpanned. "Plus you sound like a dead cat."

"Hey! Tsunade tell your daughter to not be so mean."

Tsunade sighed. "Honoka."

"Yes?"

"Keep it up." She smirked.

"Ok kaa-san." she smiled while Fuka huffed and resumed eating the noodles while glaring at Tsunade. "Oh and you would look nice in a porno."

"...you're grounded."

"I'm just saying! When you get in my line of work you tend to get an idea on what someone might be good in if they wanted to get into acting. That or having the right looks and body."

"You're still grounded." Tsunade frowned.

'Spoilsport.'

"Hmmm, say Honoka-chan, how long will you be staying?" asked Kushina.

"Maybe three, four or ten years." She said. "It might help with my health."

The rest looked at her like she was nuts while she kept eating the ramen with Miina also not stopping. "What?" They all finally said.

"Well a girl's heart is very fragile right? It takes time for it to mend itself." she spoke like she was an expert with all of them sweat dropping, minus Miina who finished her meal.

"That's just bull." Tayuya deadpanned. "You sound more like you're dragging your feet and just need a place to crash."

"That too, but I also need to heal my heart." She said finishing her meal. "So where do I stay? Guest room, bunking with someone, or the couch?"

"Well you can bunk with Miina-chan if that's alright with her." spoke Kushina.

"I'm fine." Miina said. "But onee-chan might be better."

"Yeah, and I can show her around town." grinned Naruko. "In fact, me and her can go out and have a shopping day."

"Oh no thanks." Honoka gulped. "I'm fine here with my mom." 'No more paparazzi!'

"I insist." she stood up. "In fact, I'll even help you meet all sorts of nice guys to where you won't even remember Mo-whatever his name is."

"Yeah….I'm good." She said with another gulp. "I'll just stay here and watch tv."

"Then it's decided!" declared Naruko before grabbing the back of Honoka's shirt and dragged her out of her chair and to the door. "Not to worry, we'll stay out of the public view and no one will hound you for an autograph."

"No! I'm good really! You don't have to do this!" 'Help me!'

"Stay away from any weird guys!" Tsunade called out with Honoka trying to grab at the carpet.

"Not helping kaa-san!" She yelled while holding the carpet with massive strength. "And I really don't need this!"

"And I say you do." she grinned tugging harder before Honoka was brought out while tearing some of the carpet out. "We'll be back later!"

"Help me!" She cried out as the door slammed behind them.

"Uh, should we be worried?" asked Naruto while finishing the ramens.

"No." Tsunade smirked. "Honoka is a big girl and she can protect herself from bastards."

"Yeah." Tayuya said. "She can fucking take care of herself."

"No cursing." Fuka said sternly.

"Yes mom." Tayuya frowned while looking in Naruto's direction. "So Naruto-kun? How was the movie?"

"Pretty good, Honoka really does have a talent in acting."

"Yep." Fuka smiled. "She was good, even if I saw her in the movies a few days ago."

"Oh? So you knew about Honoka being a movie star then?" Spoke Mei with a smile.

"Yep."

"Which you once again failed to mention." remarked Kushina.

"..." she looked away. "Well….ok! I didn't know but I did see her in a movie called _Ramen Fighters_."

"You mean the one that features the main hero making love with her son on a planet of living ramen cups?"

"Yes."

"The one rated M?"

Fuka nodded.

"Let's just hope she doesn't figure out about you know what." spoke Mei. "The last thing we need is a movie actress getting involved or it might leak to the reporters."

Tsunade sighed. "While I agree with you on that, my kid isn't the one to try anything if it involves others. Plus she hates being in public and is more….aggressive if someone hangs up on her." 'That and she happens to like certain fetishes like incest.' "So don't worry about her and finding out, she'll understand."

"Considering this is coming from someone who blew her own nephew while drunk doesn't exactly help." spoke Kushina with her eye twitching before getting up after finishing. "Now if you excuse me I need to get the laundry cleaned up."

"Can I help?" Asked Tayuya. "If you don't mind that is?"

"Of course I don't mind." she smiled while Tayuya followed.

"So…..Naruto." Fuka smiled. "After your date with Mei-nee-chan, want to have that date? I know this nice little shop that sells ramen pizza."

"Really?" he blinked. "I didn't know that was possible."

"It's a new yet hard to reach store. All my sisters including your mother knows about it so maybe we can have some food to you know….make sure your mother doesn't think I'm horny or anything."

"Which is every month." Mei chuckled.

"Hey! All of us are horny. I'm the only one with restraint!"

'No, you're not.' they thought together.

"I mean it! Both of you fucked Naruto yet I didn't. I'm waiting patiently and I'm trying to do a lunch date. So stop thinking I'm not you horny dogs!"

"We didn't fuck him." spoke Mei with a sigh. "I had a date, and Tsunade blew him, what aren't you getting?"

Fula knew the battle was a lost cause and dropped it before turning to Miina who was playing with her fork. "Miina-chan, want to play Go Fish later?"

"Um, maybe later aunty. I need to go do something." she replied with a blush before getting up and walked out.

"Oh….Naruto-kun? Want to play Go Fish?"

"Yeah why not." He shrugged.

"Try not to get it mixed up with strip poker." teased Mei.

"I'm not like Tsunade." She deadpanned.

"That's not true!"

"..."

"..."

"Ok, I sometimes do it but I not going to be that foolish." she admitted. "Just don't go wild you two."

"I'm not going to." Fuka deadpanned while getting up. "It's just Go Fish and nothing else."

"Watch her grabby hands." whispered Mei to Naruto as they walked away.

'Grabby hands? What does that mean?'

'Stupid Mei. I'm not going to do that baka!'

-Mall-

"You really don't need to help me Naruko." Honoka said while they hid in a unpopulated part of the mall. "I'm quite fine being at your house watching tv."

"Nonsense, besides the extra hands do help." she smiled while they moved behind some pillars.

"Please let's just leave."

"No."

"Please?" She said while using her 'cute damsel face'. "Pretty please?"

"Not gonna work, besides I pull it off better." she smirked while they neared a clothes shop.

"Oh really? I would love to see that."

Naruko turned and showed her the 'I'm cute as hell' face.

"...meh. Needs lots of work." she shrugged off before they saw a group of guys passing by.

"I could always 'accidentally' cry out that a famous actress is here." she grinned before taking a deep breath. Only to get punched in the gut.

"Don't even dare." She said with a low growl. "Got it?"

"Gah!" she got out while panting to take in air. "That's it….I'll remember that."

"Sorry." She sighed. "But I hate being in crowds and I kind of got….an issue with it. Please forgive me."

"It's gonna take more than an 'I'm sorry'. It's gonna take a LOT more." grinned Naruko darkly.

"Like?" 'Reminds me of kaa-san when having a dark idea.'

"Do you happen to have a credit card?"

"Yes, fifty of them." She said confused. "Why do you ask?"

Naruko's grin increased drastically.

(Two hours later)

'This is a lot of clothes and ramen cups.' Honoka thought while holding fifty bags of clothes and ramen cups. 'Good thing I still have money left over or I would be broke.'

"Keep it up and you'll have a work out all in one." smiled Naruko who was holding only one bag. A bag with 'toys'.

"I do that all the time." She sighed. "It's part of my training." 'Even if it takes about forty hours to complete.'

"Just remember to lift your knees up." she teased.

Honoka deadpanned at that. 'Yeah like you could even do that.'

'I wonder if I can max out all of her cards. Then again that might be much, plus even my room wouldn't hold that many clothes.' She thought with a grin.

"What now cousin?" Asked Honoka while feeling her arms slightly losing their grip on the bags.

"No idea."

"...really?"

"Well what else did you think we'd do at a mall besides shopping?"

"Maybe just leaving." She said looking around. "Especially with the paparazzi if they find me." 'I hate them!'

"Wait! I know!" she turned to her with a devious grin. "Let's go out and introduce you to some of the guys."

"No thanks. I'm not interested in getting my heart broken again."

"Relax, the guys around here are around my brother's age and he says they're pretty good ideas."

"Even if they look like ducks?"

"What?"

"Nothing." She said. "But I really don't want help."

"Oh! I see one now!" smiled Naruko seeing a male in a green shirt and pants with orange shoes with bandages around his hands. "Yo Lee! Over here!"

"Oh Naruko-san!" He yelled while running towards them. "How are you? If I knew you had come back from college I would have challenged you to a spar."

"...who's this guy?" Asked Honoka while trying not to look at the eyebrows. 'Hairy worms!'

"Rock Lee, enthusiast about the flames of youth." she replied.

"What?"

"Flames of youth."

"...again what?"

"The flames of youth that help inspire everyone to do their best!" declared Rock Lee with fire in his eyes while making a fist.

"Don't you mean inspiration?" Honoka asked while still trying not to look at the eyebrows.

"Just leave it." chuckled Naruko. "Lee, this is my cousin from out of town. And she's single." she whispered.

"Yosa! Then I will not fail to-"

"No thanks." She said raising her hands. "You're not really my type."

Naruko put a hand over her mouth. "She mean she's shy, and quick to tears." she whispered. "But it's easy to make her happy by carrying her like a bride."

She growled while taking the hand off. "I said he's not my type so back off!" 'I hate forced relationships!'

"I understand. I shall take my leave for the day and shall challenge you again Naruko-san so we may show our flames of youth!" he declared before walking away.

Honoka sighed. "Naruko, never do that to me again. That kind of stunt was how I got my bastard of an ex in the first place." She then noticed a boy wearing all white with brown hair and pale eyes walking towards them. "...who's that guy?" 'Looks ready to be in a grave.'

"Neji, pretty stern and serious." remarked Naruko before getting an idea and picked something from one of the bags and ran over before tossing it at Neji's head. "Head's up!"

He blinked before seeing a pair of panties flying at him. 'What the?!' they landed on his face while Naruko giggled seeing him blush. "GAH GET IT OFF ME!"

'Oh right, fear of flying objects. Forgot about that.' Naruko sweatdropped. "What do you think? My kind of color?"

Neji ran away before falling down the stairs and landed in a popcorn machine. "Ow….."

"That was kind of mean Naruko-chan."

"Oh, I did that all the time when we were little." she replied like it was obvious.

"But now that guys being taken by security." She said pointing to said boy getting detained.

"Oh fine." Naruko walked over. "Easy there, I was just messing with him."

"Sorry miss but it's standard to take perverts away for questioning." Spoke...Tenten. "Oh...wait Naruko-san?!"

"Hi Tenten." she smiled. "I was the one who threw those at him."

"Still I need to detain Neji-kun." She sighed before whispering. "We have been dating so please don't try anything to make me regret it Naruko-san."

"Oh! Well in that case, make sure you pay for those panties and you can use them." she giggled.

Tenten nodded before dragging Neji away. 'Still a prankster even after coming back.'

Honoka blinked at that as Naruko walked back. "So….he's going to be ok right?" 'Hopefully, I don't want a friend of Naruko-chan to be in jail because of me.'

"Of course. Now let's get going and get you a guy." she raised a thumbs up.

She sighed. "No thanks, I don't need a random guy. Plus he needs to be smart, kind, handsome and most of all, a fan of the real me, not my stage name or career."

That's when a guy with a gray jacket on and with a white dog on his head and red markings on his cheeks walked by.

"Yip." The dog barked while looking around. "Yip yip."

"How about him?" she pointed at the boy. "He may not look smart, kind, or handsome….but he has a dog, that's something." smiled Naruko.

"I hate dogs. Ever since one bit me during the making of _Zaria the Wolf Queen_. And ever since, I can't stand any without going into a fit of rage."

"Ok, well then I guess we could always try internet dating then when we get back home."

"No." she said sternly. "I'm not doing that crap."

"Yeesh, you really should relax."

"And you shouldn't be making my day stressful." Honoka retorted. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes we can."

She sighed before seeing a certain duck butt walking over. "...who is that...bastard?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruko frowned. "Big time flirt and notable asshole."

Said male walked over and smirked while standing in front of Naruko. "Well Naruko, if I knew you were back I would have stopped by."

"Go away bird brain." She glared. "No one wants you around."

He frowned at that before seeing Honoka. "Oh? Who's your friend?"

Said girl just flipped him off. "Her cousin so just move along before I make you." 'Just like Morona, an asshole.'

"Tch, hard to believe girls like you are related to that dobe." he scoffed. "But I guess you're still stubborn as always, right Naruko?"

"Just fuck off." She glared. "And Naruto-kun's not a dobe!"

"Yeah and pigs fly." He said sarcastically.

"Just buzz off, I'm not into you for the fifth time." growled Naruko. "Go chase your fangirls duck-teme."

"Meh. They're nothing compared to you Naruko." He then proceeded to moved closer before getting punched by Honoka.

"Go away or I'll make you dine in hell." She growled while entering her '_Demon Queen Asuna_' persona. "And trust me, I have beaten stronger opponents then you worm."

He stumbled back and rubbed the spot before glaring at her. "Bitch, don't mess with someone tougher than you."

"Yeah yeah and you can do what exactly?" She mocked while putting a hand to her side. "Punch puppies?" She then laughed. "You are a foolish man Uchiha."

"Care to say that again?" he asked taking a boxing stance with a hard look in his eyes.

"I said," she said while getting into her '_Drunken Master Yuusha_' persona and took the Drunken Fist style. "You are a foolish man with no balls or cock so fuck off before I make ya."

He growled before lunging at her and swung at her face. Only for her to duck back before punching his ribs and kicked him in the crotch. He let out a squeak before falling to his knees.

"You were saying balless one?" She grinned before moving her hand drunkenly and punching the lights out of the duck butt. "See you after your acquaintance with the dirt."

"You're good, at acting I mean."

She smirked. "Who said I was acting?"

"Wow, you're just as drunk as aunty." remarked Naruko with a cheshire grin.

"It's called Zui Quan or Drunken Fist. I had to learn it for the movie _Drunken Madness_. Kaa-san also gave me tips."

'Gee, I wonder how.'

"So are you ok?" Honoka asked. "I mean he almost touched you and…." she looked away.

"Relax, I took judo so I'd be fine." she grinned with a glint. "Want me to demonstrate some moves?"

"No. Besides I don't want to hurt you since I can get a little overboard at times." She sweated. "Lots of stuntmen were sent to the hospital because I was too….punch happy."

'Somehow I'm not surprised.'

Honoka sighed before picking up the bags. "Let's go home. Naruto-kun must be bored out of his mind right now."

"Yeah." she nodded. 'And I can show him some of my new panties.'

"Oh and Naruko-chan." She said while looking at her. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Um sure?"

She looked around before whispering. "I kind of started to get interested in Incest porn."

Naruko's eyes widened while Honoka blushed.

"Yeah I know it's wrong but….after the break up, the bastard ex, and the stalkers I kind of felt comfortable with incest. But please don't tell anyone, I might be stalked again by the paparazzi for months if they knew this."

"Oh, no worry, I won't say a word." she smiled. 'Especially since I don't need more competition for Naruto-kun, but that doesn't mean I can't tease her.' "So...does that mean you want to jump your mom's bones?"

She blushed. "Naruko-chan!" 'There goes plan one.'

"Mmm, or maybe it's aunty Mei or aunty Fuka." she idly tapped her chin while they left the mall.

"Stop that!" 'Plan two and three is gone. Hope plan four isn't found out or I might faint from embarrassment!'

So they headed back home with Naruko getting an idea and 'accidentally' tripped on the ground, falling with her ass in the air towards Honoka.

She blushed while looking at the ass. 'Damn it Naruko-chan! That was plan four! Oh well if plan five isn't discovered I'm good.' "Need help?"

"No, I'll be alright." smiled Naruko while her legs accidentally spread open while she rolled on her back while giving Honoka a peek under her skirt.

'Orange panties! Just like….mine!' "Um...hey Naruko-chan. I have a rhetorical question. If I said I liked Naruto-kun, would you get mad or kill me?"

"Why would I do that?" she asked with a smile while internally growling. 'Oh that BETTER be rhetorical!'

"Because I just wanted to know." 'Yep, she's going to kill me. Better do it gently and not insult her or aunty Kushina.'

'I should take her clothes and leave her to walk home in the nude!'

"Naruko-chan, we're home." Honoka said while pointing to the house.

"Good, you take these up to my room."

"Why? Can't you do it?" She asked while Naruko opened the door.

"Nope." she smiled like it was obvious before walking in.

Honoka sighed before seeing both Naruto and Fuka sleeping on the couch. "Aw, that's just sweet."

Naruko looked and frowned. 'Damn it! I should be sleeping next to Naruto-kun like that. Oh I'll remember this aunty, I'll remember this.'

"You know, it reminds me of when we were younger. You know, we laid together in bed, hugging the pillows after a good pillow fight." Honoka sighed while thinking of happier days. "We should do that again Naruko-chan."

"Hmm, I agree." 'Especially since I can get payback for you liking my brother.'

"Plus it would be fun if Miina-chan plays with us. She is a ball of energy from what kaa-san told me." She said while thinking of a massive pillow fight with rocket powered pillow cannons. 'That would be fun.'

Speaking of said girl, she was currently in her room rubbing her thighs while blushing since she could feel the toy rub her inside. She had to keep it in her through dinner and it was making her warm. 'Onee-chan is mean.'

Just then a knock on the door was heard. "Miina-chan, it's time for your bath."

She blushed. "N-No thanks aunty Mei! You go ahead!"

"Are you sure? I have that rubber ducky you love."

Squeak squeak.

"I'm not a kid anymore." she blushed.

"Please? Your kaa-san wanted to have me join you for your bath tonight." Mei said. "So please come get ready for your bath."

Miina puffed her cheeks out. "No!"

"Please? I will give you some candy if you do."

She blinked at what she just heard. "What kind?"

"White chocolate." Mei said while smiling at the fact Miina loved white chocolate more than anything besides ramen.

Her eyes widened before she opened the door. "Alright alright!"

"Good Miina-chan." She smiled while picking her up. "Now let's get you all cleaned up and you can have the chocolate before bed."

'I can't believe she has to carry me.' she thought while they headed to the bathroom.

(In shower)

Mei smiled as she helped Miina wash her hair. "You really have soft hair Miina-chan."

"Thank you." blushed Miina since she kept her legs closed and tried to keep the dildo inside and not let her aunt see it.

"You remind me of your kaa-san. Such long hair and just as soft." She sighed. "Ok, now put your head into the water and I will get the extra suds out."

Miina nodded and dunked her head under while the soap was washed out and pulled her head out.

"Good girl." She smiled. "Now I think you are almost cleaned. But I need to clean your feet." 'Not my favorite thing but it helps get rid of foot fungus.'

"Um….why don't I help wash you aunty?" she suggested.

"No thanks, but thanks for the offer Miina-chan." she moved around while Miina stared at the jiggling naked breasts before she grabbed the sponge and held one of the feet. "Relax and don't kick if it tickles."

'It's not that.' She thought while Mei started to clean her feet.

"Feel good Miina-chan?"

She nodded while trying to keep her attention away. "Um, aunty Mei? How did….your breasts get so big?"

Mei blinked. "Simple, I grew up and ate right. You will have some too when you get older Miina-chan." she scrubbed the foot more while noting how Miina seemed to keep her legs together. "Did I tickle you by accident?"

"No, why?"

"You just seem….stiff today." She said. "You normally move your legs a lot."

"T-That was when I was younger. I just know patience." she blushed. 'Don't look into it.'

"Oh. But your kaa-san told me you still do it when she cleans you." 'Odd...wait is she going through puberty early?'

"I'm fine!" she cried out louder then she wanted before covering her mouth.

"Miina-chan. Don't raise your voice to me." Mei frowned. "It's rude."

"S-Sorry aunty!" she blushed while looking away.

"I'm not mad, just don't make it a habit." She smiled while grinning and started tickling Miina's feet.

"Ah!" she jumped in surprise and started giggling while squirming. "S-Stop aunty!"

"Nope."she smiled while ticking faster. "Not going to stop Miina-chan."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Mei chuckled while Miina's legs opened a little and she saw something black up in the girl's hole. 'Huh? What is that?' She thought before tickling faster and faster.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

She looked closer and squinted her visible eye before gasping. "Miina-chan! Is that….a dildo?"

She stopped laughing and went under the water. 'No! Aunty Mei found out!'

"Miina-chan." spoke Mei in a warning tone. "Come out and tell the truth."

She looked up slightly. "...Onee-chan put it back in after playing with Tayuya-chan."

"What? Oh I should have guessed." sighed Mei shaking her head.

"Please, don't be mad." She said while getting ready to dive under the water again.

"I'm not mad, but is she doing this to try and tease you?"

Miina ducked under the water again.

Mei sighed and pulled Miina up and got in the water while making her sit on her lap. "Tell the truth."

"..."

"Tell me or no white chocolate."

Miina gulped and looked away with a blush. "So I'd be ready….for onii-chan."

'Naruko. You are so in trouble!' "Did she do this to you once or more then once?"

"...Once."

Mei sighed and reached down to pull it out, but stopped when she got a hot idea. 'Hmm, maybe some help with someone older and with experience can help her out more.'

"Aunty Mei, please don't tell kaa-san." Miina said with a blush.

"I won't, but since we're here." she smirked. "What say I lend you a little help?"

She looked confused at this. "What do you...mean?"

"This." Mei reached down and grabbed the end of the toy and slowly started to pull it out.

"A-A-Ah!" She moaned while covering her mouth.

"And in we go." Mei slowly pushed it back.

"Aunty Mei. Why?" spoke Miina biting her lip while trying not to move around so much.

"To help you." She smiled. 'And to help her get used to a dildo being pulled out.'

Miina let out a gasp as Mei started to slowly pull it out only to push it back in. "Ah!"

"Just relax against my chest and let aunty take care of you." whispered Mei in a seductive tone before Miina leaned back and felt her head touch Mei's breasts.

'So soft.' She thought while moaning from the sensation near her pussy. "A-Aunty, do it s-slowly!"

"Sure thing Miina-chan." Mei said while moving the dildo in and out very slowly. 'So cute, seeing my niece like this and against me, almost makes me wish I did this sooner the last few times I came over.'

Miina moaned before feeling her pussy getting wet from the sensation. 'Ah...my pussy feels warm…' "S-Slower…."

"Aw, does someone want this to last?" teased Mei moving the toy slower.

"Y-Yes….please."

"Alright, but I'll have to do this." Mei kept moving the toy while reaching down with her other hand to pinch Miina's nipple.

"Ah!" She jumped before feeling her nipple getting nipped again. "M-More…"

'I'm starting to wonder if our family has an inborn libido and horny side.' Mei thought before feeling Miina moving her head to her breast and started to suck it like a baby. "Oh, seems someone is really eager~"

Miina moaned while continuing to suck as her pussy started to get wetter and wetter. 'More, I like this so much.'

"Does someone want breast milk?" asked Mei getting into the role while moving the dildo more and tweaked Miina's nipple a little.

Miina nodded while sucking harder. She jumped feeling her aunt tug on her nipple and start moving the dildo in and out of her pussy a little faster.

'She's so cute when she does this.' Mei thought before seeing her pussy getting ready to cum. "Is someone ready to make a mess in the tub?"

Miina moaned in agreement,

"Then get ready." grinned Mei before pinching the nipple harder and pushed the dildo all the way inside her.

"MMMMM!" She cried out while her juices poured into the bathtub. She accidentally bit on the nipple to which made Mei gasp while the juices dripped down into the water.

'Ow!' She thought. "Miina-chan, be careful next time ok?"

Said girl nodded while sticking close as she let go of the nipple. "Sorry aunty...but it felt really good."

"I don't mind but please be more careful."

She nodded.

"And since you made a mess, I'll have to give you a punishment." she grinned.

"Punishment?" She blushed.

"Yup. Now I want you to move on my lap and let me cradle your head first."

Miina nodded while moving to her lap. Mei used one arm to help support her head before moaning as her aunt pulled the dildo out of her snatch and held it to her face.

"Now clean this up."

"You want me...to lick it aunty Mei?" she blushed. "Should I imagine it as onii-chan's...cock?"

"If you want Miina-chan." Mei smirked. "Now lick it."

Miina moved closer and flicked her tongue against the tip and shuddered tasting her own juice before slowly licking at the sides. 'Tasty.'

She smirked while seeing her niece licking the dildo with vigor. 'So cute.' "I bet you wish this was the real thing, don't you?"

"Yes...I want onii-chan's cock." she spoke up with a blush while licking across it with lust.

"Then imagine this dildo as Naruto-kun's cock and he's rubbing your ass." smirked Mei while using her free hand to lightly rub Miina's ass with said girl letting out a gasp.

"Ah! More...please….make me cum."

'Yep, perverted like most of the family.' she kept rubbing her ass while she licked the dildo of her juices with gusto. "Tell me, have you and Naruto-kun gotten to the point you know what his sperm tastes like?"

"...yes." She said while licking faster. "Onee-chan had me lick his cock and taste his sticky sperm."

"Then you can imagine this dildo with sperm." Mei smiled while rubbing Miina's ass faster. "Imagine it's his morning wood and he wants his cute little sister to clean it all up before he goes to school."

She did and blushed red before feeling her juices pouring out. "I'm cumming!"

Mei felt the juices and giggled. "Aw, even when you're so close to being a teenager you act so much younger and are just adorable."

Miina moaned while feeling the juices pour out more. 'So warm…'

"Now it's time for the best part." Mei stood up and got out of the tub and set Miina down on her feet even though she stumbled a little. "I want you to bend over the tub."

She nodded before bending back. She felt Mei spread her legs and gulped while feeling the tip of the dildo rub lightly across her pussy. "Mmmm~"

"Oh? You like it Miina-chan?" Mei teased while putting the tip a little deeper into her pussy. "Well now I'm going to help you know the feeling of your brother fucking you."

"Aunty Mei." She moaned as the dildo entered deeper into her pussy.

"Not to worry, you'll keep your hymen, I'll just give you an idea what it'll feel like when he stuffs your little pussy." she giggled before slowly moving it in and out of the pussy.

"Ah!" She moaned out while feeling her pussy getting wet. "More! Please...more!"

"Ah ah ah, more what?"

"More fucking my pussy! Please, I want more!" She cried out. "Please Aunty Mei!"

"Nope, remember this is your brother's cock." teased Mei.

"Then fuck me Onii-chan! Fuck me senseless!"

'I'm getting into this.' thought Mei as she moved the dildo faster while grabbing her own breast. 'Seeing Miina act like is so cute and lewd that I'll never see her the same way again. I'm just thankful Fuka isn't doing this or who knows what she'd make Miina-chan do.'

Miina moaned louder as she felt her pussy getting wetter and wetter. "More! Fuck me more!"

Mei grinned before hearing a knock at the door.

"Mei." Spoke Kushina. "Are you almost done cleaning Miina-chan?"

"Y-Yes Kushina!" she called out with wide eyes. "Just about done."

"Ok, because if she's not in bed soon she won't be able to sleep all night."

"More!" Miina moaned. "More!"

"What was that?"

"S-She was just saying she wanted more soap! She's more dirty than we thought!"

"Ok, but make sure you clean behind the ears." Kushina said while walking away.

Mei sighed in relief and moved the dildo faster.

"More onii-chan! More!" Miina cried out before cumming again. "I'M CUMMING!"

'Yep fast cummer.' she thought in relief seeing the juices come gushing out onto the toy and floor.

"More…..onii-chan…."

"Nope, it's time for you to get cleaned again and go to bed. With a bar of white chocolate before you brush your teeth."

Miina let out a whine while Mei helped her get dry while helping her brush her teeth before getting the clean clothes over her. "Please?"

"No, not now. Maybe another day but you need your sleep and candy bar."

Miina sigh as Mei led her out and to her room where she put her to bed.

(With Tayuya)

"So bitch." She said while looking at Naruko. "How did the shopping go?"

"You tell me." she smirked holding up a pair of new designer shoes.

"Meh, it's so so." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, tomorrow. I'm going to be nice with Naruto-kun."

"Oh? Someone wanting to get spoiled?" teased Naruko.

"Yes." She admitted. "I just want one day without you being rude to me. Just ONE day ok bitch?"

"Says the girl who could put sailors to shame with her language."

"Hey! You do the same!"

"Oh really?" Naruko reached over and plucked one of Tayuya's hairs from her head without hesitation.

"…..ow." She said calmly. "Why did you do that?"

"Dang, why didn't you curse?"

"I choose when to curse. Unlike you." She grinned. "Plus I know how to keep my temper in check."

'Wow is she in denial.' She thought in a deadpanned.

"Plus I want to show you that I love Naruto-kun with my heart, not my lust."

"I didn't even bring up lust, but you did." grinned Naruko like a cat.

"...you love annoying me don't you?"

"Even after all this time you still can't tell?"

"Don't push me." She growled while laying on the sleeping bag. "Now good fucking night."

"Night night Ta-chan."

"Quit calling me that." She frowned before falling asleep.

'That takes most of the fun out of it then.' She thought while turning off the lights.


End file.
